


Rubber Hose Pretty Cure

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: DreamNotesPrettyCureSaga [6]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Disney Cartoons (Classic), Felix the Cat (Cartoon), プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Crossover, Fancures, Gen, OC, Other, fanseries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Two Pretty Cure, Cure Sparkle and Cure Shine along side with their Bonded Toons, Cuphead and Mugman were on a mission hoping to keep the Taku Court away from Toontown and Earth. During the battle, Cure Sparkle and Cure Shine disappeared along with Cuphead and Mugman. Meanwhile, Hoshikaze Yume a daydreamer, cheerleader and artist who is a big fan of old cartoons, especially Mickey Mouse. One evening, Yume wakes up from a nap, and meets Chuka and her favorite character Mickey Mouse. However, the Taku Court comes to town and to drain Giga City of its imagination, color and happiness. However, Yume won’t allow that and becomes the Pretty Cure of happiness and dreams, Cure Paint!





	1. Episode 1: Cure Paint is born! Dreams come true!

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to start up a new Pretty Cure fanseries tonight (or today depending where you live). Figure releasing two or three new fanseires this year this one included. I started working on this last year, but was dedicated to work and finish Episode 1 after releasing PikaPika Pretty Cure Jewels Episode 3. So yeah, I'm juggling a lot this year. 
> 
> Since last year, I was able to change and edit a lot in RHPC so the story is looking better. 
> 
> Enjoy the story!

In a town called Toontown, half the city has been over run by monsters called Osoroshiku. They looked like drawings, but had cruel, creepy faces that would give kids nightmares. They were destroying everything in their path till a blue beam went to one of them and destroyed them. The monsters looked at their fallen member, now just a piece of paper and looked up to where the light came from.

From on top of a building we’re two girls and two cups known as Cuphead and Mugman. 

One of the girls had a silver and red outfit with puffy sleeves, silver gloves with a red band, a red ribbon on the chest with the top outfit having three red stripes. A red and silver frilly skirt was beneath a smaller silver skirt with red trimmings. The girl’s boots we’re silver with red bows and long stocks, however the stocking on her left foot ended near her boots. She wore a silver ribbon chocker, and her hair was silver with red highlights tied in pigtails and had bright red eyes. She also had a pouch on the left side of her hip.

The other girl also wore a silver outfit but had a sky blue. She had long puffy sleeves, silver gloves with a blue band, and had a dark blue ribbon on her chest. She also had another blue ribbon on her waste in the middle of her outfit and skirt, which was similar to the other girl’s but in blue. She also had long silver boots with a blue bow at the end, a silver ribbon chocker, bright blue eyes, and her hair was silver with blue highlights and had a side braid.

Cuphead blew his finger gun and looked at the monsters. “Alright, Cure Shine! Let’s go!” Cuphead yelled.

“Cure Sparkle ready?” Mugman asked.

The girls nodded with determination in their eyes. “Ready!” They replied. The monsters and the girls charged into the attack as the both girls went and fought every monster in their sights. One monster tried to attack Cure Shine, but Cuphead used his Charge shot and destroyed it. Cure Shine gave a thank you before fighting along side her partner. 

The four continued battling monsters till Cuphead saw a figure look down at them on top of a building. Cuphead stopped battling and escaped the madness following the figure inside the building. Mugman turned and saw Cuphead head inside. This made Mugman stop battling as well and followed his brother.

“Cuphead?” Mugman asked coming into the building looking for his brother. He found him looking up at the mysterious person, who looked like he was putting something together. The figure then looked up at the cups, and glared down at them as he chuckled evilly. Right behind the figure was a giant Osoroshiku forming in front of them.

“Cure Shine! Cure Sparkle run!” Cuphead yelled. The two cures stopped battling and saw a black and purple light headed towards them.

“Quick the portal!” Cure Shine suggested. The cures and their toons ran as fast as they could head towards the portal. “Hurry!” Cure Shine yelled seeing the portal starting to close. Cure Shine and Cure Sparkle went inside the portal, but the later cure stopped seeing Cuphead and Mugman were at the entrance with their finger guns ready.

“Cuphead! Mugman hurry up!” Cure Sparkle yelled. 

Cuphead turned to face the cure. “Sorry Cure Sparkle, but this is Mugs and I fight. Just head back home and be safe.” He softly said.

Cure Sparkle’s eyes widen in shock. The cure shook her head. “No come back with us! You’ll be safe, promise!” She cried. 

Cuphead gave a soft chuckle. “I’m sorry Cure Sparkle.” Cure Sparkle wasn’t hearing it and started to climb out.

“No! If you’re staying, I am too!” Cure Sparkle yelled. 

“Cure Sparkle. Go.” Cuphead assured. Cure Sparkle shook her head. Mugman and Cuphead saw the light was getting closer to them. “GO!” Cuphead yelled pushing Cure Shine and Cure Sparkle into a portal. As the two cups looked on a bright flash engulfed them along with the portal.

“CUPHEAD!” Cure Sparkle yelled. 

(OP: Go UP! Rubberhose Pretty Cure)

At Jikangawa Junior high the school’s cheerleading team were practicing their moves for the day. One girl with pastel pink hair did a cartwheel on the track and landed with a flip. Her fellow team members we’re impressed at her moves. “Yume-san! That was amazing!” One team member commented. 

The girl, assumed to be Yume, Hoshikaze Yume smiled at her team member’s response. “Rei-chan! Thank you!” She replied. Yume smiled and called out to her team, “alright! Take it from the top!” She yelled. The team stood ready for Yume to play the music. Once the music was on, the girls started practicing their cheer moves doing flips and jumps. Yume, being the head cheerleader was on top of the pyramid before ending the practice with a flip.

Sitting on the sidelines was a young girl with glasses and blue hair. She smiled seeing Yume cheer and performs, which shows they know each other. After practice Yume went up on the sidelines sitting next to her friend. “What did you think Usagi?” Yume asked. 

Usagi, Yume’s friend smiled back at the cheerleader, “You did amazing back there.” She replied. Usagi gathered all her stuff and walked along side her friend to the locker room. Yume got changed back to her uniform, a black blazer with a white bowtie, a checkered skirt, long white socks with a grey top and white shoes.

Yume gave Usagi a smile and started walking off from school. As they walked, Yume heard a call. “ChuChu! ChuChu!” Someone called out. Yume stopped and looked behind her to see who spoke. However, there was no one following her and her friend. 

Usagi stopped and turned to face Yume, seeing her stop looking behind her. “Yume, what’s wrong?” Usagi asked. 

Yume snapped out of it and turned to her friend. “Did you hear that?” She asked.

“Hear what?” Usagi asked. 

“You, didn’t hear it?” 

Usagi shook her head, and took her friend’s hand. “Your probably just tired from all that cheerleading. Come on let’s get some ice cream and head to your place to get some rest.” She explained.

Yume felt her head and nodded. Maybe she was tired and some rest and ice cream sounds good. She could get her favorite strawberry ice cream and a quick nap when she came home would be the best way to start her weekend. 

Or so she thinks…

It appeared that someone or something was following Yume and Usagi home. The figure came out from the corner, and appeared to be some sort of mouse like creature with pink and white spots and a faded clover broach on her neck. “Chuka!” She cheered. A hand appeared and pulled her away. 

The well-known mouse, Mickey Mouse looked around to see if there was anyone in sight. “Chuka, be careful we can’t be noticed by anyone.” Mickey warned. 

“Chuka! Chuka!” Chuka cheered. Mickey sighed knowing Chuka was still a baby. Mickey then heard footsteps and posed near a poster with Chuka to look like they were drawn on. A few of Jikangawa’s students were passing by talking not paying attention to the poster. Once they passed Mickey sighed. 

“That was a close one, right Chuka?” Mickey asked. He froze and looked around to see Chuka flying off to where Yume and Usagi were walking. Mickey yelled and went after the pink and white mouse. “Chuka! Come back!” He yelled chasing after the fairy.

Continuing walking home, Yume smiled enjoying her strawberry ice cream, while Usagi had mint chocolate chip ice cream as they walked back to Yume’s house. “Feeling better?” Usagi asked.

Yume smiled. “Yep.” She replied. They continued enjoying their ice cream till they heard someone yell, “Watch out!” Yume turned and saw a soccer ball heading towards her. She yelped and barricaded herself from the hit, till Usagi caught it with her free hand. Yume opened her eyes to see her friend glaring at the players.

“Ryugu-san! Be careful next time!” Usagi yelled. She put the ball down and kicked it back to the young girl. 

Ryugu Hiroko caught the ball with her foot and gave a toothy smile chuckling. “Sorry Hisakawa-san.” Hiroko apologized giving a chuckle before heading back to her friends. She turned and sticks her tongue out at Yume, the later glared almost crushing the ice cream cone in her hand. 

“I hate Hiroko.” Yume grumbled continuing walking home. 

“Ryugu-san isn’t too bad.” Usagi reassured. 

“Maybe to you, but she doesn’t like me for some reason!” 

Usagi rolled her eyes. “She just shows her friendship in her own certain way.” Usagi explained. Yume groaned and rolled her eyes. Usagi put her arm around her friend. “Come on we’re almost to your place.” Yume gave a smile and walked to her house with Usagi. 

“Pretty Cure~Chuchu! Pretty Cure~Chuchu!” Chuka cheered. Mickey held on tightly to the young fairy who was acting up recently.

“Chuka! What’s wrong?” Mickey asked. He was concerned for Chuka’s behavior. 

Chuka stopped and started jumping up and down. “Pretty Cure~Chuchu! I found Pretty Cure~Chuchu!” Chuka repeated. Mickey looked and turned to see Yume and Usagi taking a corner. Chuka chased after the girls. 

“Wait Chuka!” Mickey yelled chasing after Chuka again. The mouse went after the fairy again hoping no one else would see them. As they ran Chuka and Mickey bumped into a person. Chuka and Mickey shook it off, and once they look up at whom they bumped into they got scared.

They bumped into a man wearing a long white doctor coat, messy black hair and glasses. He turned to the toon and the fairy giving an evil smile. Mickey and Chuka screamed before running off to the path Yume and Usagi were walking by.

The man walked off from the corner, and grabbed a walkie-talkie. “Their here.” The man said giving a sinister smile.

(Eyecatch 1: Mickey, Oswald, and Felix turn on a projector, which featured the cures making faces. Yume does a smile and a wink, Usagi blushes with her eyes closed, Kyoko is giving a cat smile, Madoka smiling with her mouth open blushing, and Hiroko is giving a toothy smile. The five girls are together and give wink that gave out a heart then flew in front of the screen and pops featuring the girls in their Pretty Cure forms smiling and giving a pose. The final screen is the Rubber Hose Pretty Cure logo.)

(Eyecatch 2: The Pretty Cure are chibis sitting around a chibi Cure Paint playing with a Jack in the Box. As she turned the handle the Jack in the Box played “Pop Goes the Weasel.” Towards the end of the song Chuka and the toons pop out of the box surprising the girls. Chuka and toons give a smile as Bendy and Mickey held the sign showing the Rubber Hose Pretty Cure logo.)

Yume was asleep in her desk with a comic book and paper under her. She needed this rest after a long day of cheerleading. As she slept, Chuka looked up at her through the window and opened it only to struggle to open the window. “Pretty Cure~chuchu.” Chuka struggled opening the window again. Though Chuka fell back and landed in the bushes. This caused Yume to wake up. 

Yume stretched and wiped the drool off her face before turning to the clock. It read 5:00 PM; she slept for only 2 hours. Yume looked around wondering what made that noise. She heard tapping and turned to see Chuka’s paws knocking on the window. Yume opened the window and Chuka jumped giving a cheer.

“I found chu~Chuchu!” Chuka cheered. Yume was surprised as Chuka jumped on her face as the fairy nuzzled her. “I found you Pretty Cure~Chuchu! I found you Pretty Cure~Chuchu.” She sang. Yume was still in shock was Chuka nuzzled her, she hoped this was some dream, and she would wake up any second now. Seconds passed, and still Yume was awake.

“Chuka! Where are you?” Mickey called out. Yume froze recognizing the voice. Yume got up holding Chuka in her arms as she looked outside the window. Her eyes widen, glittering with love as she saw Mickey looking around her backyard for Chuka.

“She’s up here!” Yume yelled. 

Mickey turned to the window and sighed, as he climbed up the window, “Thank goodness I was worried for a second there.” He sighed. Once he made it too the top he spotted Yume smiling and awing at the mouse. “Oh..” He whimpered. He revealed himself to Yume, as he tried to step away Yume hugged the mouse tight.

“YOUR REAL! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT YOUR REAL!” Yume cheered. Spinning around holding Mickey in her arms. Mickey was confused and in shock over Yume’s excitement while Chuka was cheering how fun it was to be hugged and spinning around. “I HOPE THIS IS NOT A DREAM!” 

Mickey struggled to escape the hug, and landed on the ground giving a pose. “Its not a dream. I’m the one and only Mickey Mouse.” He laughed. 

Yume’s eyes sparkled with stars. “Your like my favorite cartoon character ever!” She cheered. She ran to her bookshelf and grabbed a bunch of art books, and movies with Mickey on them. Mickey chuckled nervously, he never knew today people still loved and support him. “What are you doing here? And who is that?”

“Question is who are you?” Mickey asked.

Yume chuckled. Where was her manners, this is her favorite cartoon character her. “I’m Hoshikaze Yume.” She introduced. 

Mickey turned and smiled. “Yume you know me I’m Mickey. And this is Chuka!” Mickey introduced. 

“Nice to meet Chu~Chuchu!” Chuka introduced jumping into Yume’s arms. Yume caught the fairy and hugged her tight. Yume chuckled and hugged the fairy back.

“Nice to meet you too Chuka.” 

Back in Giga City, the doctor character was walking around town looking for Mickey and Chuka. “Once I find that darn mouse and the ‘Rainbow’ they will regret it.” He grumbled. He stopped when his walkie-talkie device started to beep. He chuckled; someone was around. He walked towards the location as he saw a girl putting a poster at the ice cream shop Yume and Usagi were just at.

The woman sighed, tired from putting up all the posters around town. “Hey! Yui!” Her boss yelled. “Quick slacking off! You have posters to put up!” Before slamming the door. The girl, Yui sighed and sat down on the ground.

The doctor chuckled. He clicked the button from his walkie-talkie as the poster started to turn black, blue and purple. Yui looked shocked when she was the drawing of a happy ice cream came off the page and turned into a creepy monster with sharp teeth and hollow eyes with dark blue iris. Yui was freaked out seeing the monster, and turned to see the doctor walking towards her.

“Osoroshiku! Absorb!” He yelled. 

“Osoroshiku!” The monster yelled as it roared absorbing the girl’s sadness before passing out faded in black and white.

Chuka froze and started to cry as a heart shaped broach started to glow. “Chuka! What’s wrong?” Yume asked. Mickey looked out the window and saw some of the buildings turning black and white.

“We have to go to town!” Mickey yelled. 

Giga City was being attacked as the Osoroshiku roared absorbing the color off of people and the town. Yume, Mickey and Chuka made it to town, as the young girl saw the entire town without color, and people down on the ground. “W-what happened here?” Yume asked.

Mickey gulped and pointed at the monster. “That’s what happened.” He shivered. Yume turned and got scared over at the large monster. 

“W-What is that?” 

“And Osoroshiku. Their monsters created by the Taku Court.” Mickey explained. “The monsters drain, color, happiness and imagination from everybody.”

Yume then turned and saw a young boy and girl, who were drawing when the attack happened and saw how sad they were. “This boring.” The girl sighed.

“What’s the point of drawing smiles and rainbows?” the boy sighed as well. Yume was horrified how could anyone do this? She then turned too see the doctor Mickey and Chuka ran into earlier. Chuka whimpered and went behind Mickey. The mouse stood behind protecting the young fairy.

“Well its nice meeting you again, Mickey.” The doctor said. Mickey glared at the man protecting Chuka with all his might.

“Who is he?” Yume asked.

The doctor chuckled. “Oh pardon me. I’m Ishi, the doctor of the Taku Court. I shall be taking my two patients now.” He chortled. Chuka whimpered more hugging Mickey closer. 

Seeing Chuka’s action she stood between the mice. “You’re not laying a finger on them!” Yume yelled. 

Ishi glared. “Then I’ll take them by force!” He bellowed. “Osoroshiku! Attack them!” The monster turned and gave a roar as it headed towards Yume and Mickey. 

“Yume! You have to fight that thing!” Mickey yelled.

Yume froze and turned to face Mickey. “Wait how am I supposed to fight that?!” Yume yelled. 

Chuka jumped and grabbed onto Yume’s leg. “Yume! Yume! Pretty Cure~ChuChu!” Chuka cheered. 

“Pretty Cure?” Yume questioned. 

“A magical warrior with amazing powers!” Mickey exclaimed. 

Yume shook her head. “That’s only in TV shows!” She snapped. The monster had arrived, making them jump. Yume grabbed Mickey and Chuka holding on to them tight as they escaped the monster’s wrath. Chuka cried during the escape, Yume ran as fast as her feet can take her to run from the beast. “Don’t worry Chuka. I’m protecting you no matter what!” She yelled. Chuka looked up to the girl giving a small smile. As Yume ran she looked around hoping for an idea to escape the Osoroshiku, and saw the street lights lined up. She had a plan, and hoped it would work. 

Yume took Mickey and Chuka and hid them in a corner to hide. “Hide here. I’ll be back.” Yume whispered before running off. She went inside one of the buildings and climbed up the stairs headed towards the roof. The monster looked around for Yume and the toons. 

“Where did the brats go?” Ishi growled. 

“Up here!” Yume teased. Yume took a deep breath taking a step back. 

“Yume what are you doing!” Mickey yelled. Yume opened her eyes and ran jumping on the tent like a trampoline, which surprisingly bounced her to the light pole and do a flip, and removing her shoe hitting the monster in the face. She then let go of the pole and stuck the landing.

“Wow!” Mickey commented. 

While the move was interesting, it only angered the monster. Yume chuckled nervously before trying to escape only to trip. Mickey and Chuka gasped worried the Osoroshiku would now infect their new friend! “Bye. Bye.” Ishi waved. The monster was ready to drain Yume’s imagination, and the later braced for impact. Chuka then escaped from the corner crying out for Yume.

“YUME~Chuchu!” Chuka cried as her broach was now glowing pink. The pink light launched at the same time the Osoroshiku launched its drain attack. Chuka’s attack defeated the Osoroshiku’s attack. Yume looked at the light, but Ishi and the monster covered their eyes from the bright light.   
From the pink light a white pact appeared and floated towards Yume. Yume held onto the pact looking at it. “What is this?” Yume asked.

“Yume!” Mickey yelled. She turned to see Mickey running towards her holding a pink token with Mickey’s face on it. “Catch!” He yelled throwing the token. Yume caught the token and both the pact and token glowed. 

“What is this?” Yume asked again.

“Toon Pact~chuchu!” Chuka exclaimed. 

“Toon Pact?” 

“Its an item for the Pretty Cure. Just put the Toon Token in, shout Pretty Cure Toony Click and something magical will happen!” Mickey exclaimed. 

Yume gasped. “Really?” She asked. Mickey nodded. 

“Just cheer Pretty Cure Toony Click~Chuchu!” Chuka added. 

“Pretty Cure Toony Click! Got it!” Yume nodded ready to transform. 

Yume waved her hand over the Toon Pact causing it to glow as she held the Toon Token.

Pretty Cure Toony Click!

She exclaimed as she put the token inside the pact as the buttons in the pack glowed pink and red for a few times till all the buttons turned rainbow colored. Yume’s body was now glowing pink as she flew around a pink sparkling background. Yume tapped the Toony Pact on her feet giving her pink shoes with long ribbon laces. She then tapped the pact a few times giving her pink and black frilly bands. She gave the pact one more clap and gained a pink outfit with black buttons, puffy sleeves, black laces, and a magenta ribbon on the chest. She then gained a frilly pink skirt with a pink skirt with black laces over it and two white pompoms on each side of the skirt. Yume’s hair ties removed itself and her hair went from pastel pink to strawberry pink tied into puffed pigtails with a pink ribbon tied to the left side. She then placed the Toony Pact on her right hip and it turned into a film real designed bag. 

Full of happiness and dreams, Cure Paint!

Mickey and Chuka smiled seeing Yume, no Cure Paint. Cure Paint looked at herself and was surprised. “I’m so cute.” She awed. Cure Paint blushed and smiled. 

“I thought we destroyed the Pretty Cure.” Ishi growled. Cure Paint got the man’s attention. She heard that there were once other Pretty Cure, and that they were defeated. Cure Paint glared ready to fight now. Ishi shrugged, “nerveless destroying another one won’t hurt.” Ishi looked up at the monster. “Osoroshiku! Destroy her!”

“Osoro!” The monster roared. Before the monster could attack, Cure Paint jumped from the air, with a pink splash as she jumped, to miss the attack. Cure Paint gasped and smiled seeing how high in the air she was.

“This amazing!” Cure Paint beamed. Cure Paint then landed on the monster’s head kicking some of the ice cream off. The monster was in shock over loosing a piece of its ice cream hair. This just angered the monster even more, and it tried to attack the pink cure again.

Cure Paint jumped to miss each of the attacks and used her light poll flip trick she did earlier this time with a kick launching the monster to a building. The Osoroshiku was dizzy from the attack. 

“What are you doing?! Finish her! Finish her!” Ishi yelled. 

“Yay! I defeated the monster!” Cure Paint cheered. She repeatedly cheered “I did it” as the monster slowly tried to get up. Chuka and Mickey turned to see the monster get up and was steamed from Cure Paint’s antics. 

“Osoro!” The Osoroshiku yelled. The monster used its foot and kicked Cure Paint to a building. Ishi cheered seeing Cure Paint was defeated. Chuka and Mickey looked in worry. Mickey ran to the crash sight and to his surprise, Cure Paint wasn’t there. The mouse looked around wondering where the pink cure went. 

Ishi walked up to Mickey and Chuka making the two hold on to each other in fear. “Well now I got that pesky cure out of the way. Its time for me to get rid of you next.” Ishi snickered as he leaned in to grab Chuka.

“Don’t touch her!” Mickey yelled.

Out of nowhere two, black and white colored ice cream cones were launched and landed on Ishi’s face blinding him. The Osoroshiku was confused until he saw a pink blur come by and give it a punch. Ishi wiped the ice cream from her face and looked around, “who threw that?” He growled.

“I did!” Cure Paint spat back. She then kicked the Osoroshiku again causing the monster to fall once more. “Cure Paint!” Mickey and Chuka cheered. Cure Paint smiled and went to attack the monster once more.

Once the monster was down, Cure Paint’s Toony Pact started to glow giving her a small pink paintbrush wand. “What’s this?” She asked. 

“The Cure Bush!” Mickey exclaimed. “You can use it and defeat the Osoroshiku and bring color back to your town! 

“But how does it work exactly? What do I say?” Cure Paint asked still wondering what she should say. Suddenly she felt something in her heart and mind. “Alright, I got it.” 

Cure Paint dance around and painted a heart around. “Painting love! Pretty Cure! DokiDoki Paint!” She yelled as a rainbow heart circled around the Osoroshiku healing it and melting it back to the drawing. The drawing slowly went down to the ground. Ishi ran to the drawing, his former monster back to normal. He glared at the cure, and the mice for foiling his plans. He then shook it off and disappeared. 

“I did!” Cure Paint yelled. “I did it!” 

Mickey cheered and gave the Pretty Cure a high five. The cure then went to Chuka and gave her a hug. Cure Paint then looked at her town seeing everything was still black and white. She sighed till her Cure Brush started to glow. “It’s still glowing.” She whispered. Her mind clicked again knowing what she had to do. 

“With the color of pink! Bring color back to life!” Cure Paint yelled as a pink light launched to the air spraying color back to life around Giga City and its people. The civilians woke up wondering what happened, especially the worker Yui. She then looked at the photo that was once the Osoroshiku and smiled with a sigh.

“It was a all just a dream.” She sighed.

Cure Paint, now back in her civilian clothes smiled seeing her town back to normal. Yume smiled and walked back home with Mickey and Chuka by her side. “You were amazing back there.” Mickey said. 

Yume smiled. “Thanks Mickey.” As they continued to walk, Yume remembered something that Ishi mentioned about other Pretty Cure that were defeated. “Mickey?” The mouse looked up at Yume. “Are there any other Pretty Cure?” She asked.

Mickey stopped getting Yume’s attention. “There was; two Pretty Cure. Cure Sparkle and Cure Shine. They’ve been missing for months now. Along with their partners Cuphead and Mugman.” He explained. 

“Wait Cuphead and Mugman! As in the game characters?! Their real too!” Yume exclaimed ignoring the fact that four people went missing.

Mickey nodded. “Yes.” He replied. 

“W-What happened to them?” Yume asked.

Mickey shook his head. “I don’t know. All I remembered was they were battling the Taku Court then they disappeared.” Mickey explained. Yume stood there in shock and surprise. What more to Toontown and the Pretty Cure does she have to know? 

(ED: Fashion Check!)


	2. Episode 2: Lucky Day! Cure Lucky is born!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After becoming a cure, Yume tells her friend Usagi about it! Usagi is in shock and doesn’t believe her until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next episode of it RHPC!! I took my time on the ending with this one. I wanted it done earlier today, but I got busy and finally finished it tonight. I hope you enjoy!

Starting off from the last episode, Yume was walking home after a heated battle with a monster known as an Osoroshiku created by the villainous group the Taku Court. Yume then met Mickey Mouse and a small fairy named Chuka who gave her powers to become a legendary warrior called Pretty Cure. Yume transformed into a Pretty Cure called Cure Paint and defeated the monster with skills she never knew she had.

After the battle Mickey told her she wasn’t the only cure in town. Two other cures named Cure Sparkle and Cure Shine disappeared not too long ago along side their partners Cuphead and Mugman. Leaving Mickey to search for other cures to stop the Taku Court. 

Mickey planned to speak about everything to Yume, but it was starting to get late and Yume needed to be home soon for dinner. She promised him to explain everything at her house.

At the Hoshikaze household Yume’s father, Hoshikaze Riku was cooking up some dinner for him and her daughter. He looked at the clock knowing Yume should be home any minute now. He heard the door open and saw Yume rush upstairs. “Dad, I’m home! I’ll be down in a second I have a ton of things to put away!” She yelled. 

Riku was confused but shrugged it off thinking it was homework or something important from school.

Yume quickly made it to her room and sighed when she heard her father wasn’t coming up. She opened her bag and Chuka and Mickey, who surprisingly fit inside a junior high school girl’s backpack came out. “Okay Mickey, start explaining of what’s going on.” She said. 

Mickey straightened himself out before clearing his throat. He put his hand inside his hammer space and pulled out a dark blue book with a clover symbol embroidered on it. Yume got a closer look as Mickey turned the pages to a photo of what appeared to be a colorful town.

Yume gasped she remembered seeing this town in a popular theme park. “Is this Toontown?” She asked.

Mickey was surprised. “How do you know?” He asked. 

“It’s a popular place at a local theme park! I saw it on a video.” Yume explained.

Mickey smiled. He didn’t know the human world had replicas of Toontown. “Well since you know, I wouldn’t explain much of it.” He said. Mickey frowned ready to turn the next place. “But, there is something I should mention about Toontown.” He turned the page and Yume gasped.   
The once colorful Toontown was now colorless and destroyed. Yume was horrified at the state of Toontown. Chuka saw her new friend sad and went to hug her arm in hopes of comforting her. “Those villains. The ones that attacked me, they did this to your home?” Yume asked. 

Mickey nodded slowly. “The Taku Court was the main ones behind all this.” He whispered. “My home was destroyed. My friends went missing. Its all in shambles.” Mickey whispered. Yume frowned feeling bad for the mouse. Chuka came by and comfort Mickey and Yume. “Chuka and I escaped, but we don’t know who else made it through.” 

Yume was about to say something till her father called out to her. “Yume! Dinner!” Her father called out.

“Coming!” Yume shouted back. “Stay here and be quiet till I’m back.” Yume whispered before heading downstairs to have dinner with her father. Chuka then floated up and looked around Yume’s room beaming at all the drawings Yume had made of Mickey.

Mickey looked at the photos and smiled. Yume’s art cheered him up a bit. “Not bad. She got skills.” He commented.

(OP: Go! Up! Rubberhose Pretty Cure!)

It was a brand new sunny day the following morning, and Yume was getting ready for school. The young girl was looking at herself in the mirror as she brushed her hair humming along to a familiar tune. 

Chuka was still asleep and Mickey was just waking up. The mouse gave a big yawn before looking at Yume finishing up with her hair. “Where are you going, Yume?” He asked tiredly. 

“I have school today.” Yume said grabbing her backpack before going out of her room to join her father at breakfast. Mickey gave a yawn and got up from Yume’s bed. He rubbed his eyes and turned to Yume’s desk seeing the book laid there. The mouse tilted his head and thought about it.

“Maybe Yume would like to read this.” Mickey said grabbing the book. He slowly walked downstairs and saw Yume and her father eating eggs with toast and sausage. Yume was eating her food in big bites rushing to finish so she can get to school on time.

Yume used her fork and got her two pieces of sausages before stuffing them in her mouth. She took a couple of bites then drank her juice. “Finished!” She announced taking her plate to the sink. Once she was putting her dishes in the sink Mickey quickly dashed towards Yume’s bag and put the book inside.   
Mickey heard footsteps and hid behind the wall as Yume came to put her shoes and backpack on. “Well dad, I’m off! See you tonight!” She yelled. 

“Bye Yume!” Riku called out.

Yume started to run to school, she had time but she enjoyed feeling the wind in her hair as she dashed through the sidewalk. Once she got to the school entrance she was about to run into Usagi, but stopped herself and hugged her best friend.

“Usagi!” Yume sang. Usagi was surprised and turned to her friend. “How are you this morning?” 

“Morning Yume. Doing fine.” Usagi replied. Yume smiled and walked inside the school building. The two friends got into the classroom and sat down. As Yume grabbed her school supplies she stumbled upon the book Mickey showed her last night. She knew she didn’t put it in her bag, but knew Mickey did. 

Yume smiled. “Oh Mickey.” She whispered. Yume put her book back in her bag for later. 

Throughout the rest of the school day when classes was over Yume took her time to read through the book and got to learn about the culture of Toontown. Yume smiled and got to learn a lot about Toontown. It was basically a living theme park with delicious sweets, every cartoon character known to person, and where you can see and experience your dreams from start to finish no interruptions. 

Yume read the book before PE all the way towards lunch. Yume took bites as she read the book smiling. This was her second time reading about Toontown and she got to read more and more of it.

“Uh…Yume?” Usagi asked. She was almost done with her lunch and saw her friendly barely finished anything from her lunch box. Yume looked up at her friend wondering what Usagi wanted to tell her. “You haven’t eaten any of your lunch. Plus you said you love salmon onigiri.” Usagi explained.

Yume turned to her food and quickly scarffed down one of the salmon onigiri. Yume chewed her food and continued reading her book as she ate another onigiri. Usagi sighed closing her lunch box and wanting to see what she was reading.

Usagi’s eyes widen, almost making her glasses fall right off her face. Usagi gasped and smiled seeing Toontown in all its glory. Yume looked at her friend and smiled moving over so Usagi can see the book for herself.

“Is this a new theme park?” Usagi asked. 

Yume shook her head. “Nope.” She looked around hoping no one could hear the two. “I’m a secretly a Pretty Cure and I’m here to save Toontown!” She said giggling happily. Usagi blinked confused at her friend. Yume still smiled, but her smile started to fade seeing Usagi had no reaction to what she just told her friend. “Why aren’t you smiling?” 

“Well…” Usagi’s voice trailed off. “That’s highly unbelievable.” She answered. 

“What do you mean?” Yume asked narrowing her eyes. 

“Well…It’s just I don’t believe this. I mean magical girls are just stories Yume.” Usagi explained.

Yume puffed her cheeks. “B-but it really did happen Usagi!” She shouted. This got the attention of some of her classmates. Yume gulped and turned to her class nervously chuckling. She didn’t have to be scared for long as the bell rang to end lunch. Yume sighed and gulped down the rest of her lunch and drank her juice before closing up her lunch box and getting back to class.

Usagi sighed and followed Yume back to their class to finish the rest of the school day. Yume just focused on the last couple of classes not looking at the book anymore. She had read enough for today; tomorrow will be more reading and asking questions to Mickey.

School ended today and Yume was packing her stuff so she can hurry for cheerleading practice. Yume turned and saw Usagi packing her stuff as well. The two haven’t spoken to one another since the Pretty Cure confession, but Yume couldn’t handle the silence any longer. With a smile she walked on over to Usagi.

Though she didn’t realize the Toontown Book fell out of her backpack. 

Usagi just got done with packing all her stuff and was ready to head out the door. “Hey.” Yume started. Usagi stopped and turned to face her friend. “Sorry about the outburst from earlier.” She apologized. 

“Its fine.” Usagi replied. Yume sighed seeing things were good now. “Just don’t blurt anything out like that.” Usagi added. 

Yume nodded. “Promise.” She replied. 

Usagi smiled. “Well you have cheerleading practice today, right?” Usagi asked as she and her friend walked out of the classroom. “I do!” Yume replied. 

Yume was doing some cartwheels on the field. Her team clapped seeing how agile and how good she was getting with her cartwheels. Usagi smiled and did some of her homework and watched Yume’s practice.  
After practice Mickey and Chuka walked by hoping to fine Yume’s school. She wasn’t back home yet and the two were worried. Well Mickey was concerned as he saw kids from Yume’s school walking home, but not Yume. “Don’t worry~Chuchu! Yume would be fine~chuchu!” Chuka comforted. 

Mickey smiled at the little fairy. “Thanks Chuka.” He replied. Chuka smiled giving a squeak. She then saw they made it to Jikangawa Junior High! Chuka smiled and flew around the school looking around. 

“This is so chuool~Chuchu!” Chuka beamed flying too many parts of the school. Mickey walked around and found where Yume was. Mickey saw how Yume danced and cheered with her team. Chuka came by to see what Yume was doing and her eyes sparkled as Yume did a flip and landed on her feet.

The coach blew her whistles making the girls turn towards her and Mickey and Chuka quickly hid in the bushes so they wouldn’t be seen. “Alright! That includes practice for today!” She yelled. 

Yume sighed feeling tired from doing all that work. Usagi walked on by with a bottle of water and handed it over to her friend. “Thanks Usagi.” Yume replied before drinking the water.

Usagi smiled. “Anytime!” She replied. 

Yume changed out of her cheerleading uniform and was now back in her regular school uniform ready to head home. Yume stopped when she heard rustling in the bushes and turned. She gave a smile and went over to the bushes. She looked over to see Chuka and Mickey hiding. 

“Hey you two. You can come out now.” Yume said.

Mickey and Chuka looked up and came out of the bushes. “Hey Yume! How was school?” Mickey asked.

“It was great.” Yume replied. Chuka squeaked and came towards Yume giving her a hug. Yume giggled and hugged the little fairy back. “I missed you too, Chuka.” Chuka smiled and cuddled Yume.

Mickey smiled seeing how well Chuka and Yume were bonding, but before the three could head home. The mouse had a question for the young girl. “So where’s the book?” He asked.

“The book?” Yume questioned. She thought of a second and then her eyes sparkled with stars as an exclamation point popped up on her head. “The book!” She remembered. Yume opened her backpack and dig through it looking for the book. Her body turned white and almost shattered when she realized the book wasn’t in her bag. “Its not there! Where is it?” She asked as she started to look deeper into her bag seeing it wasn’t there. “I lost the book.” She grabbed Mickey by his arms and pulled him close to her. “I LOST THE BOOK!” She screamed. 

Yume started hyperventilate as anxiety and fear rushed through her head. Mickey pulled a paper bag from hammerspace to hand over to the pink cure. Yume saw the bag and quickly snatched it away breathing into it fast. Mickey pats her back letting the girl breathe. 

“Stay clam Yume. We’ll find it. Just retrace your steps.” Mickey explained.

However, Yume wasn’t staying calm she just kept breathing into the bag faster this time. Chuka flew on over to Yume with bravery written all over her face. 

“I’ll get the book~Chuchu!” Chuka shouted as she flew back to the school to look for the book. Once Chuka was gone, Yume turned white again as she passed out on the ground as a spirit came right out of her mouth. Mickey turned and blinked hoping the pink cure was okay.

Chuka flew around the empty school searching for the book. The classroom was quiet, but wasn’t scary as the sun was still out. The fairy didn’t have to worry about hiding, as there were no other adults in the building. Chuka sniffed the air and quickly dashed to Yume’s classroom. She looked through the door window and saw the book on the floor.

Chuka smiled and opened the door, surprisingly unlocked and grabbed the book. “Found it~chuchu! I found it~chuchu!” Chuka cheered. However, the fairy stopped cheering as Usagi came by the classroom and saw Chuka cheering. 

Usagi left something in class as well and went to go get it, though she stumbled upon Chuka cheering holding a book. “Who are you?” Usagi asked.

(Eyecatch 1: Mickey, Oswald, and Felix turn on a projector, which featured the cures making faces. Yume does a smile and a wink, Usagi blushes with her eyes closed, Kyoko is giving a cat smile, Madoka smiling with her mouth open blushing, and Hiroko is giving a toothy smile. The five girls are together and give wink that gave out a heart then flew in front of the screen and pops featuring the girls in their Pretty Cure forms smiling and giving a pose. The final screen is the Rubber Hose Pretty Cure logo.)

(Eyecatch 2: The Pretty Cure are chibis sitting around a chibi Cure Paint playing with a Jack in the Box. As she turns the handle the Jack in the Box plays “Pop Goes the Weasel.” Towards the end of the song Chuka and the toons pop out of the box surprising the girls. Chuka and toons give a smile as Bendy and Mickey held the sign showing the Rubber Hose Pretty Cure logo.)

Yume and Mickey waited for minutes for Chuka to come out of the school, but the little fairy hasn’t come back. “Where’s Chuka?” Yume asked worried for the fairy. She hoped no one was still in the school and caught Chuka. She didn’t know what someone would do to her.

“Chuka is the explorer, curious one so she could be looking around the school.” Mickey explained. Yume sighed feeling worried for the little fairy. Mickey gave a small smile and put his hand on Yume’s hand. “Don’t worry Chuka will be alright.”

Yume smiled and started to believe the mouse. As they waited, Yume’s phone started to ring and she checked who was calling her. It was Usagi and Yume quickly answered the phone. “Hello! Usagi?” She asked.

“Yume. Could you come over to my house?” Usagi asked. “I have something to tell you.” 

Yume frowned feeling concerned over her friend. She wondered if something was wrong or was it something that involved what happened over at lunch. Still, Chuka was still missing and she didn’t want to leave Chuka behind. “How soon do you want me there?” Yume asked hoping it wasn’t too soon. 

“As soon as possible, but…I would like it to be now.” Usagi’s voice trailed. It turns out Chuka was with her eating a wafer outside their house. Usagi heard Yume sigh on the other side of the call.

“Fine. I’ll be there soon.” Yume replied. Usagi heard the phone hang up and now waited for Yume to arrive and tell her she was right and she was wrong. Usagi felt Chuka tug on her sleeve and turned to face the fairy.

“Do you have more waffers~Chuchu?” Chuka asked. Usagi smiled she loved this little fairy and thought she was cute. Usagi nodded and went back inside to get more strawberry wafers for Chuka. 

Yume ran as fast as her feet can take her as she rushed over to Usagi’s house. Mickey was behind and started to loose energy from running. “Man for many years running. I can’t run anymore.” Mickey sighed trying to catch his breath. 

Yume ran back for Mickey and grabbed his hand. “Well you better hurry up slowpoke! We need to get too Usagi’s and then look for Yume!” She yelled as she dragged Mickey along heading over to Usagi’s house. Once they got there Yume and Mickey headed over to Usagi’s room and gasped at what they saw.

They saw Usagi, the book, and Chuka eating more snacks. Chuka stopped eating and waved at Yume and Mickey. “Hi Yume! Hi Mickey~Chuchu!” She beamed. Yume and Mickey blinked stopped in their tracks seeing Chuka. Yume gave a sigh that she was all right and safe. Though Yume had to know how did Usagi find Chuka as well as the book.

Usagi sighed. “I should be apologizing Yume. Sorry I didn’t believe you earlier.” She apologized. 

Yume shook her head. “No. I should be sorry. I just blurted out my secret.” She gave a chuckle as she rubbed the back of her head.

Mickey’s eyes widen and looked at Yume. “Wait! What did you tell her?” He asked.

Usagi looked at her jaw dropped as her glasses fell from her face. “Yume, is that?” Usagi paused as Yume nodded her head answering Usagi’s question. 

“I’ll explain.” Yume said.

Yume told Mickey about school earlier today and how she told Usagi she was a Pretty Cure. Then she explained to Usagi how Mickey and Chuka came to their world as they needed help to escape from an evil group that’s creating monsters from drawings and that she has to be a Pretty Cure to stop them.

As she explained, someone using a pair of binoculars was watching the conversation unfold. He first turned to Yume, then Chuka, then Mickey and finally Usagi. He then adjusted his binoculars to get a good close up of Usagi as he glared at the girl. The person with the binoculars keeping an eye on the team was none other then Mickey’s “brother” Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. 

Oswald glared as he removed the binoculars. He’s been keeping an eye on Usagi for a while and when she brought Chuka home he wondered if she was nothing but trouble. However, seeing how Usagi was bonding with Cure Paint or in this case the civilian form of Cure Paint, Yume he didn’t think she was all that bad. Still he needed to keep his eyes on her hoping she wasn’t faking it and was truly a nice and sweet girl. 

“I need to get a closer look.” Oswald said to himself. He hopped down from the neighboring tree and went over to the closest tree to Usagi’s window. 

Meanwhile, Usagi was still taking all of this Pretty Cure stuff in and she was surprised. Usagi saw Yume’s cheerleading skills as a bit of a magical girl action, but never thought they would be use for an actually magical girl situation.

Usagi turned to the book and grabbed it looking through some of the pages. “So basically this Toontown is not just a theme park. Its real?” Usagi asked. 

“Yep!” Yume and Mickey replied. 

“And it’s in danger of being destroyed if Yume or anyone doesn’t do anything about it?”

Yume and Mickey nodded. “However, I’m not the only cure.” Yume added. Usagi was surprised at this and wanted to know more. “There are two cures missing, Cure Sparkle and Cure Shine. I have to find them as well as saving Toontown!” She beamed as she showed her pride and passion for being a hero.

Usagi smiled and held Yume’s hand. “How can I help?” She asked. Yume turned and smiled. 

“You want to be a Pretty Cure too?” Yume asked.

Usagi still smiling replied with, “No. I just want to help.” 

“WHAT!” Everyone including Oswald shouted. Oswald lost his balance from the tree branch and fell face flat on Usagi’s window. Yume and the others turned and saw Oswald flat as a pancake on the window.

Oswald looked at the group at the window and gave a small wave. “Hello.” He said giving a chuckle. 

Yume’s eyes sparkled in joy as she smiled at whom she saw. She rushed over to Usagi’s window and opened it as she brought Oswald inside. Yume got a good look at Oswald before spinning around hugging the rabbit toon tight. “You’re here too! The forgotten toon! Oswald!” Yume beamed hugging Oswald tight. 

The lucky rabbit struggled to let go of, as Yume’s hug couldn’t make him breathe. “Please. Let me go.” She gasped. “Can’t breathe.” 

Usagi and Mickey watched in horror, as Yume didn’t listen still hugging Oswald in her death hug. Usagi walked up to her friend seeing Oswald was about to pop if Yume didn’t let go. 

“Uh Yume. You probably should let go now. He can’t breathe.” Usagi suggested as Oswald started to turn blue.

Yume looked at Oswald seeing he’s out of air and let him go by dropping him on the floor. “Sorry. Sorry.” She apologized. Oswald coughed regaining air as he breathed. Once he got air in his lungs again he smiled at the young girl.

“Its alright.” He replied still feeling dizzy.

Once Oswald was no longer dizzy Mickey was able to introduce his “brother” to the girls. “Usagi. This is Oswald the Lucky Rabbit! He’s my brother.” Mickey introduced putting his arms around the rabbit.   
Oswald chuckled. “Well not really brothers, but we were created by the same creator.” He added. Oswald looked at Usagi and turned to Yume. “So you must be Cure Paint.”

Yume was surprised. “How did you know?” 

Oswald smiled. “I saw your battle yesterday, you were amazing back there. I never saw moves like that from a Pretty Cure before.” He exclaimed. 

Yume blushed rubbing the back of her head. Her eyes went to the ground, “Aww it was nothing. Just my cheerleading skills.” She replied. 

Oswald smiled and walked over to Usagi taking a good look at her. “So your Cure Paint’s friend?” He asked.

Usagi nodded. “I’m Hisakawa Usagi.” She introduced. 

“So Usagi.” Oswald said calmly. He grabbed Usagi’s collar and made her face him. “WHY DON’T YOU WANT TO BE A PRETTY CURE?” He cried. 

Usagi sighed and removed Oswald’s hands from her. “I’m just not Pretty Cure material. That’s all.” She answered turning away from the toons and her friend. Yume and Oswald looked at each other; they knew that wasn’t the answer. 

“Anyone is Pretty Cure martial!” Yume yelled. Usagi didn’t react. “Usagi?” Yume said.

Usagi sighed. “Yume. You would make a better Pretty Cure then me.” Yume’s eyes widen when she said that. “You’re athletic, kind, and know everything about cartoons. You’re the perfect cure for them!” She explained. Yume walked on over to Usagi and gave her a hug.

Ishi came back to Giga City hoping to do his plan one more time with no Cure Paint in the way. He looked around town to see what monster would be easier to make into an Osoroshiku. He turned and saw a little girl drawing a puppy sitting down in one of the tables near a donut truck.

“Mommy! Mommy! Look at my drawing!” The little girl beamed. 

The girl’s mother was on her phone and held her hand away from her daughter. “Not now Miki! I’m on the phone.” Miki’s mother demanded. She continued on with her conversation. Miki tear up and held on to her drawing as she silently cried. 

Ishi chuckled as he took out his handy dandy walkie-talkie and pressed the button. Miki saw her drawing glow and tried to get her mother’s attention again. “What is it Miki?!” She asked. Miki and her mother looked up to see the dog Miki drew came out of the paper with sharp teeth and glowing blue eyes. Ishi walked by and gave the dog a pet. 

“Now my good pet, absorb their energy!” Ishi commanded. 

“Osoro!” The Osoroshiku howled. As it howled it started to absorb color from everyone including Miki and her mother. 

Chuka’s broach started to glow again as she started to cry. Usagi and Yume looked up to see the fairy fly over to Usagi crying on her chest. Usagi looked down and hugged the fairy. “Chuka what’s wrong?” Usagi asked. 

Oswald looked out the window and saw some tress in the distance starting to go black and white. “Mickey! Yume take a look outside!” Oswald yelled. Oswald and Yume walked over to the window and saw the town turning black and white. 

Yume glared knowing the one person who can do this. “Let’s go! Come on Usagi!” Yume yelled. Usagi didn’t know what was going on, but stuck by the group. She held on to Chuka tight as she followed her friend to who knows where.

“You fine Chuka don’t worry I’m here.” Usagi whispered. Chuka looked up and smiled as she cuddled up to Usagi. 

The girls and toons made it to town and Usagi was horrified with the colorful town being all black and white with the people drained of their color feeling hopeless. “Yume, what happened to everyone?” Usagi asked.

“It was an Osoroshiku!” Oswald yelled.

“An Osoro-what now?” Usagi asked.

“A monster that drains the color of everyone! They come from drawings and when they come out they absorb the colors.” Yume explained. Usagi was horrified seeing more people drained of their color. 

Ishi laughed as the monster was done draining most of the color around him. He pet the monster and gave it a hug. “Good little Osoroshiku. Good boy.” Ishi said. 

“Ishi!” Yume yelled. Ishi and Osoroshiku looked up to see Yume holding her Toon Pact ready to fight. 

Ishi glared as his eyes narrowed at the girl. “Ah Cure Paint I see your back.” He said. 

“Yume what are you doing?” Usagi whispered. 

Yume glared. “I’m ready to fight!” She shouted starting her transformation. 

Pretty Cure, Toony Click! 

Full of happiness and dreams, Cure Paint!

Usagi’s eyes sparkled. “So that’s a Pretty Cure?” She asked.

Cure Paint turned to her friend with a smile. “Yep. Usagi keep Chuka, Mickey and Oswald safe. Okay.” Cure Paint insisted. 

“But-“ Usagi tried to speak up, but Cure Paint put her hand on her shoulder. 

“I know you don’t want to be a Pretty Cure, but you said you want to help, right?” Cure Paint asked. 

Usagi remembered what she told her friend and nodded. “Okay.” She said as she took the toons somewhere safe so they wouldn’t be in the way of the attack. Usagi saw Cure Paint run into battle giving a swift kick towards the monster.

The Osoroshiku whined shaking its head before ramming into Cure Paint. Cure Paint was about to ram into a building, but quickly grabbed on to a light pole and just like rubber was able to stretch out and use her legs to kick the monster. 

“She can do that?” Usagi asked surprised with how flexible her friend was now. Mickey and Oswald crossed their arms and nodded. 

Cure Paint dashed and did a high jump before kicking the monster hard in the face. Usagi smiled and got up she started to enjoy this even more now. Chuka looked up and smiled seeing Usagi was getting more interested then how she was earlier. 

Cure Paint smiled dusting her hands as the monster was down for the count. “Ha! See Usagi! This is fun!” She gloated giving a laugh. She didn’t realize it, but the Osoroshiku started to get up and glare at the pink cure. Her friends gasped seeing the monster was ready to destroy her.

Usagi, not wanting to see her friend get killed ran out of the way and pushed Cure Paint aside. Cure Paint gasped and saw the claw ready to strike down at her friend. “USAGI!” Cure Paint yelled. 

Chuka ready to cry as her broach started to glow blue yelled, “USAGI~Chuchu!” Soon the blue light launched at Usagi at the right time protecting her from the attack. The Osoroshiku pulled its claw back and stepped away from the light.

“What is going on now?” Ishi asked. 

Cure Paint knew what was going on. Usagi was destined to be a Pretty Cure after all. “Usagi.” She whispered. 

Usagi opened her eyes as a Toon Pact landed on her hands and the light faded away. “W-What is this?” She asked.

“That’s a Toon Pact!” Cure Paint beamed.

“A Toon Pact?” Usagi asked confused. 

Oswald came by and was ready to throw his Toon Token at Usagi. “Usagi!” He yelled as he threw the token. “Use this!” Usagi caught the token, which was blue with Oswald’s face on it. 

“Usagi.” Usagi faced her friend. “Put the token in and yell Pretty Cure Toony Click!” Cure Paint explained. 

Usagi looked at the transformation items and her friend. “Your sure I can do this?” She asked.

Cure Paint nodded. “I know you can do this!” She replied with a smile. 

Usagi smiled and nodded. “Alright! I’ll do it!”

Usagi waved her hand over the Toon Pact causing it to glow as she held the Toon Token.

Pretty Cure, Toony Click!

She exclaimed as she put the token inside the pact as the buttons glowed blue and light blue a few times till all the buttons turned rainbow colored. Usagi’s body was glowing blue as she flew around a blue background. Usagi tapped the Toon Pact on her feet giving her small light blue boots with two cotton puffs on the top and a darker blue near the toes of the boots, along with a pair of white and blue stockings. She then removed her glasses and threw them aside as the glasses faded and went to her arms. Usagi then tapped her arms and gained a pair of light blue gloves with a blank band on them. Usagi clapped her Toon Pact and gained a light blue sleeveless outfit with black buttons, a blue ribbon on the chest and a puffy blue skirt with a big dark blue ribbon on the left, styled like Oswald’s ears. Usagi’s hair turned from a cornflower blue to a Tiffany blue as it formed into a ponytail. She placed the Toon Pact on her right hip and it turned into a film reel designed bag. 

Full of wisdom and luck, Cure Lucky!

Cure Paint, Chuka, Mickey and Oswald smile seeing Usagi transformed into a Pretty Cure. Usagi, or Cure Lucky looked at her and smiled seeing she can see. “I. Can see? W-what happened with my glasses?” She asked.

There was no time to explain as the Osoroshiku howled and tried to strike the two cures. Cure Lucky grabbed Cure Paint as they jumped up together higher then the buildings. Cure Lucky looked down and yelled holding Cure Paint tightly. Cure Paint let go and smiled at her friend. 

“Don’t be scared you’ll be fine! You’re a Pretty Cure.” Cure Paint reassured. The two went down and Cure Paint had her leg out ready to kick. Cure Lucky looked at her and had her hand in a fist as they landed on the monster. 

Cure Lucky was surprised with her strength. “I did that?” She asked herself. Cure Lucky smiled, as Cure Paint was right; anyone is Pretty Cure material. 

Ishi growled seeing that there are two of them now. He ran over to his Osoroshiku struggling to wake it up. “Osoroshiku! Get up a attack!” He yelled. The monster woke up and roared ready to attack again. 

Cure Paint turned to her friend. “You got this Cure Lucky! I trust you.” She declared. Cure Lucky nodded and ran to the monster and gave it a punch and a kick. The Osoroshiku tried to bite and grab her, but Cure Lucky was able to doge each bite and was able to counter it with a punch or kick.

Cure Lucky started to feel worn out from punching and kicking the monster, but was able to jump miss when the Osoroshiku tried to claw at her again. “I could use more help!” Cure Lucky yelled.

“Cure Lucky!” Oswald shouted. “Use your Cure Brush!” He shouted.

“My what?” Cure Lucky asked. Suddenly, the Toon Pact started to glow and then gave her a blue paintbrush wand. “Oh this one!” She beamed sticking her tongue out. 

Cure Lucky hopped around and did a spin painting a clover. “Painting luck! Pretty Cure! Happy Go! Shoot!” Cure Lucky yelled as a rainbow clover circled around the Osoroshiku healing it and turning it back into its drawing state. The drawing landed into Cure Lucky’s hand. The blue cure smiled seeing the drawing was safe.

Ishi growled. “I’ll get you two next time Pretty Cure!” He then disappeared. Cure Lucky tried to go after him, but Cure Paint stopped her and shook her head. Cure Lucky sighed, but smiled at her friend. 

Cure Paint grabbed her Cure Brush and was ready to heal the town with her friend. “With the color of pink!” Cure Paint shouted.

“With the color of blue!” Cure Lucky shouted. 

“Bring color back to life!” The two cures shouted at the same time as blue and pink lights beamed through the air bringing color back to Giga City. As the color returned everyone woke up and looked around wondering what happened. Cure Lucky heard the young girl woke up and walked on over to her.

“Here. You drew this right?” Cure Lucky asked.

Miki looked up as her eyes widen at the cure. She slowly nodded answering Cure Lucky’s question. “Thanks.” Miki said grabbing her drawing. She turned away from the blue cure still sadden from earlier.

“What’s wrong?” Cure Lucky asked. 

Miki sighed hugging her drawing tight. “My mommy didn’t like my drawing.” She sighed.

“Well. I liked it.” Cure Lucky replied.

Miki turned and started to smile. “You do?” She asked. Cure Lucky gave a nod. Miki giggled and hugged the blue cure tight. Cure Lucky was surprised that she not only saved the day and cheered someone up, but she might of gotten a fan from it. The blue cure hugged the girl back rubbing her back. Cure Paint smiled proud of her friend. 

The two girls went back into their regular clothes as they were about to separate and head home from the night. “That was an amazing battle Usagi!” Yume beamed. 

Usagi smiled. “It was amazing! I never felt so alive!” She cheered. “How I flew, my strength, everything!” 

Oswald smiled. “Well you two are going to be perfect teammates.” He said. Yume and Usagi looked at each other with a smile. Yesterday they were two regular girls and best friends. Today these best friends are now magical girls saving their home.

“We are!” Yume and Usagi beamed at the same time.

(ED: Fashion Check!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Episode: A big pain! How can we work together?!


	3. Episode 3: Lucky Project! Lucky Chance! Cure Imagine is born!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me FOREVER!!! *Sighs* Finally can take a long break!  
> Anyways this chapter/episode was supposed to be Episode 4, but I didn't like the plot of the original Episode 3 so I removed it and made this Episode 3. Though Episode 3 isn't entirely deleted I saved the beginning part of it for a future episode you'll see soon. Now I can finally relax and take a break for the next few days!  
> Maybe not, hopefully I do because I need it!  
> Anyways enjoy the story!

At a two story house in a quiet neighborhood, Kyoko was in front of her mirror brushing her long purple hair as she sang a song to herself. After brushing her hair she grabbed her bag for and left for school. As she was walking to school she had to stop at a stoplight and waited for the light to turn green before she could keep on walking.

What Kyoko didn’t notice was a truck speeding up ready to crash into the street Kyoko was on. Once the light turned green Kyoko started walking till she heard the screams of civilians telling her to look out. Kyoko turned and saw the truck heading towards her, bracing for impact as the light flashed before her eyes.

However, a black blur appeared and pushed her away from the speeding vehicle back onto the sidewalk. Kyoko opened her eyes and saw people concerned for her, some even calling the ambulance. She looked for the truck and saw it hit a street light from up ahead. Then Kyoko looked around hoping to find the black blur that just saved her just now, but it was no longer there. Kyoko sat there shocked and horrified she almost died, but was saved by some mysterious force.

(OP: Go! Up! Rubberhose Pretty Cure!)

“WHAT?!” Yume yelled. The yell was so loud that the birds flew away. “Kyoko almost got into an accident?” Yume was talking to one of her classmates, Fumi, who happens to be one of Kyoko’s friends. Kyoko texted her friends what happened and her friends told everyone about what happened to her. “I-Is she okay?! Did she break anything?” Yume had so many questions about what happened that Usagi had to hold her down.

“Calm down Yume.” Usagi soothed. 

“Don’t worry too much about it Hoshikaze-san.” Fumi said. “Kyoko-san is fine, she’s at the hospital being checked out as we speak.” She explained. 

Yume sighed in relief knowing one of her classmates is going to be okay. “Thank goodness.” She sighed. 

Usagi smiled and put her arm around her best friend. “See, Kyoko’s fine.” 

The class turned to see their teacher, Mr. Shirai come into class. “Alright class settle down.” He comforted. The class got to their seats and went to start their lesson for the day. “Okay before we start class I want to make an announcement.” He paused, but the class knew what he was going to talk about. “As many of you heard, one of our classmates, Murakami Kyoko was at the hospital she was almost hit by a car, but don’t worry I got a call from her parents and she’s home and will return to school on Monday.” The class smiled hearing more news about their classmate and that everything will be alright. “The second thing I want to address is the class project for this year.”

The class cheered hearing about the class project. Every year the students at Jikangawa Junior High the teachers get together to think of a project for the students to do for the week. Everyone was excited for the project to be announced, and today it finally was.

“This year’s project is about getting to know each other. I’ll be pairing you up with someone in the class and for the next week you’ll be getting to know each other. Whether it be switching places for the weekend or spending time with one another as long as you and your partner know a little bit more about the other.” Mr. Shirai explained.

Yume turned to Usagi and tapped her on the shoulder. Usagi turned as her friend leaned into her ear and whispered, “I wonder who we’ll be paired up with?” Yume asked.

“Me too.” Usagi replied whispering back.

Mr. Shirai grabbed a list of his students and started calling students by pairs. Some were happy with who they were paired with. Others well not so much, “Hisakawa-san you’ll be paired up with Ryugu-san.”

Usagi was shocked she was paired with Hiroko. “Me!” She shouted, pointing at herself. Usagi turned to Hiroko who was leaning on her chair with her arms behind her head. Hiroko smirked and waved back to Usagi giving a chuckle. Usagi sighed and looked down till she felt a hand touch her shoulder. 

“It may not be so bad, Usagi. At least you get to know about her.” Yume pointed out.

Usagi gave a small smile knowing her best friend was right. “I hope you're right.” 

Mr. Shirai was at the end of his list and everyone was called except Yume. “Shirai-sensei what about Yume-chan?” A classmate asked.

The teacher looked up at Yume and realized she didn’t have a partner yet. “Don’t worry I already have a pair in mind for Hoshikaze-san.” Mr. Shirai stated. “Hoshikaze-san will be paired with Murakami-san for this project.”

Yume heard what her teacher told her on repeat in her head. As much as Yume wanted to cheer in delight, she had to keep a calm and cool face. Fumi tapped Yume’s shoulder and leaned in to the young girl. “Congrats Yume.” She smiled.

Yume smiled and blushed in embarrassment. “T-thanks Fumi-chan.” She replied. Throughout the rest of the day in school Yume held in all of her excitement even at lunch. By the time school ended she just had a big smile on her face as the excitement in her went down throughout the day.

Usagi as well as Mickey, Chuka and their new friend Oswald walked on by seeing Yume smiling as she stared out in the distance. “Is Yume okay?” Mickey asked. 

Usagi sighed. “She’s been smiling all day.” She replied. Usagi walked over to her friend and tapped her on the shoulder. “Yume, are you alright?” She asked.

Yume turned to her best friend with a derpy smile on her face. “I’m Kyoko-san’s partner.” She beamed.

Usagi, the toons and Chuka stare in horror at Yume’s reaction. While, they’ve seen Yume happy as always it was never to this extent. Usagi shaked off her impression and smiled back at her friend. “Well I’m happy you got your wish. This finally will bring you two closer as friends.” Usagi said.

“I know!” Yume cheered.

“Why are you excited to be partnered with this Kyoko girl?” Mickey asked.

“Kyoko is one of the coolest girls in school! I’ve been wanting to talk to her since I took my first steps in this classroom.” Yume beamed dancing around and fantasizing about Kyoko being close friends. This was her chance!

“Well then.” Oswald spoke up. “Go find her a tell her yourself.”

Yume rubbed the back of her head. “Here’s the thing. Kyoko wasn’t in school today. She got into a car accident.”

“An accident!” Mickey and Oswald were shocked. 

“Accident~Chuchu.” Chuka shivered. 

“Relax guys. Kyoko is fine!” Hearing Kyoko was okay made the toons sigh in relief. “Some black cat saved her before the impact.” Yume added.

Oswald blinked, “A black cat you say?” He asked, Yume and Usagi nodded. Oswald thought for a second and remembered a black cat that was able to save someone. “Wait you don’t mean-” Oswald was about to reveal the name of the cat until Hiroko called out to Usagi.

“Usagi!” Hiroko shouted. The toons shivered at the girl’s yell and jumped into the bushes to keep themselves hidden. Yume and Usagi turned to see Hiroko make her way towards the two girls. “Come on partner, we have a project to do!” She yelled grabbing Usagi’s hand and dragging her away from her friend. 

Usagi turned to Yume, fear written all over her face as she was dragged off by Hiroko. Yume was about to speak up till someone else called for her. “Yume-chan!” Yume turned to see Fumi and a couple of her classmates together. “Want to go see Kyoko-san to check up on her?” Fumi asked.

Yume blinked, stuttering a bit, “S-sure.” Yume ran towards the group and followed them to Kyoko’s house. Mickey, Oswald and Chuka appeared out of the bushes knowing the cost was clear.

“I’ll keep an eye on Usagi, you follow Yume and see where she’s going.” Oswald explained.

Mickey nodded. “Got it, but what about telling the girls about-” Oswald cut him off.

“I’ll tell Usagi and you can tell Yume when you get the chance.” 

“Okay!” Mickey beamed giving a thumbs up. Oswald smiled and waved before running off to catch up with Usagi. “Chuka come on!” Mickey beamed running off.

Chuka giggled. “Okay Mickey~Chuchu!” Chuka beamed following the mouse. The two caught up to Yume and were in a simple quiet neighborhood. Mickey looked around for Kyoko’s house not knowing where she lives. 

Chuka gasped and flew over to a window where Yume was. “Mickey in here~Chuchu!” Chuka pointed out. Mickey turned and saw Chuka looking out a window to see Yume and her classmates talking to Kyoko. Kyoko was on her couch with a blanket as her friends and classmates talked to her.

“I’m so glad you're okay, Kyoko.” A classmate said.

“We were worried sick.” Another classmate added.

“I’m fine guys. Thank you for being concerned about me today.” Kyoko replied. The class smiled seeing everything was all good. “So did I miss anything today?”

“You did.” Fumi added. “We got our partners for the school project this year and it's about getting to know your partner.”

“So who is my partner?”

The class took a step back to reveal Yume who was shaking and standing their blushing red like a tomato. Slowly Yume raised her hand and gave it a wave. “Hi. K-Kyoko-S-san.” She stuttered.

Kyoko smiled. “Hi Hoshikaze-san. I guess you’re my partner for the project.” Even in bed after an accident she still had that glowing beam aura in her.

“Y-yeah.” Yume replied, giving a nervous chuckle. She didn’t know what else to say to her other than replying to Kyoko. “What can I say? What can I say?” Yume thought.

Kyoko smiled. “I’ll be better by tomorrow, and since tomorrow is the weekend you want to meet up at my big sister’s job to get started on the project?” She asked.

Yume nodded. “Sure!” 

Kyoko clapped her hands. “Perfect meetup back here tomorrow morning and I’ll take you to the location.” She explained.

“That sounds perfect.”

Mickey and Chuka were still looking out the window and heard everything Kyoko told Yume. “Hot dog! Looks like Yume has a date for her project!” 

“Date~Chuchu!” Chuka cheered.

Yume, Kyoko and their classmates heard the cheers from outside and turned, but saw no one there. Yume knew who it was, but showed no reaction so no one would catch up with her Pretty Cure secret. “What the heck was that?” A classmate asked. 

Yume laughed. “Beats me.” She lied.

Somewhere in a black and white ghost town, stood a large black castle with storm clouds circling around it at the top. Inside the castle stood a large shadow looming at Ishi as well as a few other people looming in the shadows who had their heads down. Ishi stuttered nervously as he explained everything that happened with two new Pretty Cure showing up and how some of the toons were able to escape safely.

“You see boss, it wasn’t my fault. Blame the Pretty Cure.” Ishi said smiling nervously. The boss of the villains was silent and stared down at the mad doctor. Ishi gulped knowing his boss was mad and didn’t want to deal with hearing any nonsense. Ishi heard a chuckle as a girl stepped out of the shadows and appeared herself to her boss and Ishi.

The girl had pale purple hair tied in ringlet pigtails and wore a silver crown on her head. Her eye was blue as her other eye was covered with a bandage. She wore a long purple and black dress with a violet jacket worn over it and wore long striped socks. 

“Oh poor, poor Ishi.” She spoke, “So sad you lost to a bunch of little girls.” The woman mocked her comrade making the doctor mad.

“Sorciere.” Ishi growled.

Sorciere giggled once again facing Ishi. “Don’t worry boss. I can handle those pests unlike Ishi here.” She mocked once again poking Ishi on the nose. Ishi growled as Sorciere walked away from her comrade and went to Earth.

Back at Kyoko’s house, Kyoko was in bed reading a book, but her focus wasn’t on the book but on the events that took place today. She couldn’t believe a black cat saved her life back there. What kind of cat just goes out of there way to save someone. The girl sighed and closed her book, shut off her lamp and tried to get some sleep. She had a project to do with Yume tomorrow and needed the rest.

Next morning, Yume marched her way to Kyoko’s sister’s workplace singing a song to herself as she gets to meet up with Kyoko to hang out with her. Following her was Mickey and Cuka who were excited to join in on the project. Even though they have to keep hidden, Mickey might know who that cat was and decided to find him if he plans on coming back where Kyoko was.

“Thanks for letting us come with you, Yume.” Mickey said.

Yume smiled. “No problem. You did say you know who that cat was so while I’m with Kyoko you can help find who they were.” Mickey smiled, liking the plan.

Chuka flew over to Yume and asked, “Why does Yume like Kyoko~Chuchu?” 

Yume stopped in her tracks remembering the day she wanted to be close to Kyoko. It happened prior to her becoming a Pretty Cure, Yume was reading some comics at the park when suddenly she heard kids complaining. 

“Give me back my doll!” The little girl yelled as she tried to reach her doll back from the boys.

The boys laughed as they held the doll higher as the girl jumped for it. Yume glared seeing the young girl being teased, and was ready to run over there and say something if Kyoko didn’t step up.

“Knock it off!” Kyoko shouted. The kids looked up to see Kyoko glaring at the kids with her hands on her hips. Yume turned and recognized her classmate from school, Murakami Kyoko. Kyoko walked over to the kids, making the boys give the doll back to the girl and ready to run off. Kyoko grabbed the boys from the shoulder and turned them around to face them. The kids then saw Kyoko wasn’t mad at them. “Now why do you think teasing a young girl is right, can we all play along?” She asked.

The boys looked at each other before facing the older girl. “But boys can’t play dolls.” One of the boys replied.

“That’s not true. Kids could play with whatever they want there’s no rule to what kids can and can’t play. All that matters is everyone having fun.” Kyoko explained. Her words reached the kids and even Yume who smiled at the girl.

Yume snapped out of her thoughts as she remembered that day. “Ever since then I thought Kyoko was really cool. I’ve wanted to be her friend, but wasn’t sure if she likes me or even noticed me.” Mickey and Chuka looked at each other touched with the story.

Chuka sniffled. “That was an amazing story~Chuchu.” She cried. “I’m glad Yume has a cool friend~Chuchu.” Yume smiled and pet the mascot.

“Hoshikaze-san!” Mickey and Chuka disappeared hearing Kyoko call Yume by her surname. Yume turned and saw Kyoko wearing a purple blouse with pink ruffles and buttons, long black pants, and black sandals. 

“Kyoko!” Yume yelled. She ran towards her partner, but stopped seeing how nice and dressed up she was. Well, that’s what Yume expected from Kyoko. “Y-you look nice.” 

Kyoko smiled. “Thank you.” She replied. “Ready to go?” 

“I am!” Yume beamed.

Kyoko took Yume to a tall building with a cute cat and an ice cream cone on the logo. Yume’s eyes gillmered with stars and hearts seeing the cute building. “Y-Your sister works here?!” 

Kyoko nods. “Yep.” She replied. Kyoko opened the door and Yume’s eyes glimmered seeing all the cats roam around and being cute. 

“Cute.” Yume sang seeing all the cats. Kyoko smiled knowing Yume would like this place. 

“Kyoko.” A voice said walking over. Yume looked up to see an older girl, around college aged walking up to them. She had lilac hair tied into a bun and wore a cute uniform. She smiled seeing Yume, “I see you brought a guest.

“Hoshikaze-san this is my older sister, Murakami Mio.” Kyoko introduced.

Mio smiled. “Nice to meet you Hoshikaze-san.”

Yume shook Mio’s hand. “Just call me Yume.” She replied. 

“We’re here to work on our project, but also to help out with the cafe.” Kyoko explained.

Yume froze and turned to her partner. “Wait help?” She asked. Kyoko nodded.

Mio smiled, “Well glad you're here Yume, one of my co-workers couldn’t come in today so I’m glad you're able to help.” Mio handed Yume and Kyoko an apron and soon Yume was able to help at the cat cafe as well as work on the project.

Yume was having fun working at the cafe, she helped with customers, played with cats, and when she had the time she asked Kyoko questions to the project. “What’s your favorite subject in school?” Yume asked.

“Math and English.” Kyoko replied. Yume wrote it down before she gave her answer, 

“Mine is PE.” Yume replied. Kyoko smiled and wrote it down on her piece of paper.

Mickey and Chuka were outside of the building looking at how Yume and Kyoko were bonding. “Her and Kyoko are getting along quite well.” Mickey pointed out.

“Yume is happy~Chuchu!” Chuka added. The two kept looking at the window till Chuka’s ears twitched hearing something in the distance. Chuka listened some more and went to find where the noise was coming from.

Mickey turned away from the window seeing Chuka flying away. “Chuka! Where are you going?” He asked. Chuka didn’t reply and flew off making the mouse follow her. Chuka and Mickey ran towards an ally of the cafe and stopped seeing who it was.

It was break time for Yume and Kyoko and they can finally finish up the project. They answered the last few questions and were finally done to write a report on their project. “We’re done!” Kyoko beamed.

“That’s good. Now we have to write a report about it.” Yume explained. 

The girls heard the door open and saw a young kid run by. “Excuse me!” Yume and Kyoko turned to the kid who was tired of running. “There’s a stray cat at the back of here, and there’s two weirdo’s in costumes just staring at it!” The kid yelled. Yume looked up knowing the kid saw Mickey and probably the cat who saved Kyoko yesterday.

Kyoko and Yume ran to the back alley of the cafe and gasped seeing Mickey and Chuka with a passed out cat. “Are you alright?” Kyoko asked running towards Mickey and Chuka. Yume passed through and gasped at the sight of the black and white cat.

“Mickey is that?” Yume asked, stopping mid sentence.

Mickey nodded. “Yeah that’s Felix the Cat.” He answered. 

Kyoko turned to Yume suprised she knew these two. “Wait you know them?” She asked.

Yume and Mickey freaked out forgetting Kyoko was there with them. “It's a long story Kyoko-san! I forgot to tell you that I...know Mickey Mouse.” She said nervously. This was it, Kyoko would think Yume is some freakish weirdo who knows about talking cartoon characters. Her promised friendship with Kyoko was now doomed.

Kyoko didn’t look pissed, and was about to speak up when she heard Felix whimper. Kyoko picked up the cat cartoon and walked back to the cafe. “There’s no time. We got to help him.” She said, Yume gasped as she Mickey, and Chuka looked at each other in confusion.

(Eyecatch 1: Mickey, Oswald, and Felix turn on a projector, which featured the cures making faces. Yume does a smile and a wink, Usagi blushes with her eyes closed, Kyoko is giving a cat smile, Madoka smiling with her mouth open blushing, and Hiroko is giving a toothy smile. The five girls are together and give wink that gave out a heart then flew in front of the screen and pops featuring the girls in their Pretty Cure forms smiling and giving a pose. The final screen is the Rubber Hose Pretty Cure logo.)

(Eyecatch 2: The Pretty Cure are chibis sitting around a chibi Cure Paint playing with a Jack in the Box. As she turns the handle the Jack in the Box plays “Pop Goes the Weasel.” Towards the end of the song Chuka and the toons pop out of the box surprising the girls. Chuka and toons give a smile as Bendy and Mickey held the sign showing the Rubber Hose Pretty Cure logo.)

Felix slowly woke up and saw Mickey, Chuka, Yume and Kyoko staring right down at him. “A-are you okay?” Kyoko asked. Felix couldn’t respond and repeatedly opened and closed his eyes.

Mickey glared and grabbed Felix’s shoulders and started to shake him. “Hey Felix wake up you kitty cat!” He yelled.

No longer exhausted, but dizzy Felix responded. “You didn’t have to shake me Mickey I heard you loud and clear.” Felix shook his head and finally snapped out of it. Felix’s eyes gazed upon Yume and Kyoko, the latter just staring at him with sparkling eyes. Felix gulped seeing the two girls. “Mickey there’s humans looking at us.”

Mickey laughed not to worry the cat. “Felix these are our friends, Yume and Kyoko,” He said introducing his friends.

Yume grabbed Felix’s hand and shook it. “It's really nice to meet you world’s oldest toon! I know so much about you!” She explained.

Felix was suprised Yume knew so much about him as she was right he was the older then Mickey and Oswald. “Uh thanks.” He sheepishly replied. Felix then turned his gaze towards Kyoko still staring at him with her big sparkling eyes. The cat toon recognized Kyoko as the girl he saved yesterday, he gave a sigh of relief seeing she was alright. “Thank goodness you're okay.”

Soon Kyoko scooped Felix into her arms and snuggled and hugged him tight. “Oh thank you, thank you, thank you for saving my life!” She squealed. This reaction suprised Yume, Mickey and Chuka. “Oh gosh your so cute and cuddly!” 

“K-Kyoko?” Yume asked. 

Kyoko snapped out of her episode and saw the shocked reactions of her friends, as well as the passed out face of Felix in her arms. Kyoko blushed in embarrassment realizing she went into her cute mode in front of Yume. “S-Sorry Felix.” she apologized. 

“No that’s fine. I’m used to being a cuddle cat.” Felix replied.

Kyoko had time to relax as Yume came in with a bowl of rice filled with seafood to Felix. Felix sniffed the bowl as his mouth drooled. “What’s this lovely smell?” He sighed.

“I asked Mio-san if I can cook something up so I made my special Seafood bowl.” Yume exclaimed. Felix looked at the food and almost drooled into the bowl. He had never seen food this good before. The cat toon picked up the chopsticks and tried the dish. Felix’s eyes glowed as the taste of the food overwhelmed his taste buds. Felix gobbled up the entire bowl leaving it empty with no crumbs in sight.

Felix sighed rubbing his belly. “Boy that was good.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Yume replied, giving a smile. Yume turned and saw Kyoko still looking embarrassed that she had her cuteness episode. “Kyoko you okay?” Kyoko said nothing except shivering and hiding her face.

Felix got worried and went over to Kyoko and tapped her shoulder. Soon Kyoko grabbed Felix and held him tight. “I think she’s fine.” He gasped. 

Yume chuckled seeing Kyoko was thankful towards Felix saving her life yesterday. Kyoko let go of Felix and blushed in embarrassment again. “S-Sorry. I just really like cats. Especially black cats.” She explained. Kyoko frowned remembering her past cat she had. “Felix, right?” She asked. Felix nodded. “You remind me of my old cat, Ellie.” 

“Ellie?” Yume asked. 

“She was a cat I took care of not too long ago, but she…” Kyoko trailed off not wanting to say the fate of her cat. Yume, Mickey, and Chuka frowned knowing what happened to Ellie. Chuka flew over to Kyoko with tear filled eyes.

“Sorry about Eri~Chuchu.” Chuka cried, hugging Kyoko. Kyoko gave a small smile and brought Chuka in for a hug.

“It’s alright.” Kyoko replied, wiping her eyes. “When I saw Felix save me it just brought back memories of Ellie.”

Felix smiled rubbing the back of his head. “Well I couldn’t just let you get killed by a crazy driver, so I had to dash in and save you.” He explained. Kyoko smiled and hugged Felix once more, but not as tight as earlier.

On the other side of town, Usagi was tired as she and Oswald were walking back home. Usagi spent the entire day learning about Hiroko and her love of sports and had to do sports all day despite not being as athletic in person then as a Pretty Cure. All Usagi wanted to do now was to go home, collapse on her bed and sleep till dinner.

“Well on the bright side your project’s done?” Oswald pointed out, trying to have a conversation with Usagi.

Despite being tired, Usagi sighed. “That’s true.” She said. At least Usagi didn’t have to do sports every day to get this project done. She got what she needed and now was time to go home. Oswald stopped Usagi confusing the girl. “Why did we stop?” 

Oswald shushed his friend and pulled her away. The lucky rabbit looked through a corner and saw Sorciere on top of the buildings looking for a good starting point to create an Osoroshiku to attack. “Sorciere.” He whispered.

Usagi looked and saw the new villain leaving. “You know her?” She asked.

“Yes, and if we don’t leave now there will be big trouble.” Oswald growled. Usagi nodded knowing Sorciere wasn’t good and felt a battle coming soon.

“I see, so that’s what a Pretty Cure is.” Kyoko replied. Yume and Kyoko were at the park as Yume explained everything about her becoming a Pretty Cure and what their purpose is. She even added how Usagi is also a Pretty Cure and there’s another toon named Oswald who is with her. 

“It's very cool, and fun! I get to fight monsters and save everyone!” Yume beamed as she twirled around. 

Kyoko frowned, sure to Yume it sounded like fun, but she should be taking this seriously then treating it like some game. “But aren’t you scared you're going to get hurt?” She asked.

Yume stopped and looked at Kyoko. “What do you mean?”

Kyoko stopped and sat down on a bench. “I mean does it scare you that you’ll get hurt and something happens to you.” She explained.

Mickey stepped in. “Yume isn’t scared of anything. She’s very strong and fast.” He answered. “So Yume here has nothing too-”

“Mickey.” Yume cut the mouse off. The mouse looked up and saw Yume looking serious. He stopped talking as the girl sat down with her friend. “I’m not scared about getting hurt, but I do have a fear that I won’t be able to save Toontown, and maybe the world if I can’t prove myself. It’s the Pretty Cure job to save everyone!” Yume beamed. 

Kyoko was moved by Yume’s words. Yume took this Pretty Cure thing seriously not caring if anything happened to her. She needed to save Felix’s world and even if she got hurt or worse if it meant saving the toons world and their own that’s all that mattered for Yume. 

“Murakami-san!” Yume and Kyoko turned to see three kids running by with a ball in hand. These were the same kids Yume saw with Kyoko before and saw the kids are no longer fighting, but are close friends.

Kyoko smiled and went to the kids. “Hey guys, how are you today?” She asked.

“We’re doing good!” One of the boys replied.

“Murakami-san would you like to play soccer with us?” The girl asked.

“Sure.” Kyoko replied. She turned to Yume and asked, “Hoshikaze-San would you like to join us?”

“Sure! I love to!” Yume replied. However, before they could play Sorciere walked by interrupting the group.

“Oh I would love to play too.” Sorciere spoke up. Yume, Kyoko and the kids turned around and faced the woman. Mickey, Felix and Chuka freaked out and hid behind the wall so she wouldn’t spot them.

“May I help you?” Kyoko asked.

Sorciere said nothing, and looked around and saw a drawing of a tree that was taped to the wall. She smirked and pulled out her magic wand pointing it at the monster. “Now Osoroshiku, appear!” She yelled as her wand blasted a beam of light on the poster and tree drawing came out of it turning into a monster. 

Chuka got scared and flew into Kyoko’s arms, which suprised her. The monster let out a loud roar and everything around the park turned black and white. Kyoko opened her eyes and saw everyone besides her, Yume, Chuka and the toons were on the ground sad and crying.

“What happened to everyone?” Kyoko asked.

“That’s an Osoroshiku! A monster that absorbs color, happiness and imagination from everyone. If I don’t then the entire world is in danger!” Yume explained. Soon Chuka’s broach started to glow as she cried with the monster around. Kyoko looked down and cradled the fairy in her arms.

Kyoko gulped and looked up at the monster going on a rampage. “Yume!” Kyoko looked up to see Usagi and Oswald coming by and realized they came too late.

“Usagi! Oswald!” Yume yelled, calling her friends to come over here. They ran towards the two girls as Yume and Usagi looked up at the monster beginning to attack.

“Kyoko, get the kids and Chuka away from here.” Yume stated grabbing her Toon Pact. “I got this.”

Kyoko was shocked that Yume was going to face this monster by herself. “Yume are you-”

Yume cut her off. “Don’t worry I’ll be fine Kyoko. You just need to keep these kids safe. Especially Chuka.” Kyoko gasped and looked at Chuka snuggled up to her chest then at the kids. 

Kyoko held Chuka tightly and was determined to help Yume. “Alright! I’ll protect them!” She promised.

Yume smiled as her new friend put her trust in her. “Thank you.” Then she and Usagi were ready to transform.

Pretty Cure, Toony Click!

Full of happiness and dreams, Cure Paint!

Full of wisdom and luck, Cure Lucky!

The cures dashed towards the Osoroshiku and gave it a few punches and kicks, but the monster wasn’t going down. “Oso!” The monster roared punching the two cures into a wall. The Osoroshiku marched its way over, but luckily the girls were able to get out of the wall and was able to throw some punches and kicks towards the monster.

Cure Paint threw some punches till the Osoroshiku smacked her away like a bug. Cure Lucky, who analyzed the monster’s attacks decided to attack next throwing kicks and punches, dodging the swat attack, and finally giving it a kick. The Osoroshiku was down giving Cure Paint a chance to deal some damage on the monster.

“I think we got it!” Cure Lucky beamed. Cure Paint nodded and were ready to use their finisher till the Osoroshiku launched vines and grabbed the cures by their ankles. The girls screamed as they were being trashed around being slammed to the ground and the wall. The Osoroshiku let the girls go and slamming them into the ground.

Chuka shivered and sobbed seeing Cure Paint and Cure Lucky in danger. Kyoko held Chuka tighter and snuggled her. “Don’t worry Chuka, Hoshikaze-san and Hisakawa-san got it under control.” Kyoko comforted. Chuka looked up and snuggled closer to Kyoko.

Sorciere looked to see the toons, Chuka and Kyoko hiding and not affected by the Osoroshiku. She glared at the toons, “So their here too.” She growled. “And why is this brat not affected.” Sorciere glared not liking this one bit. “Osoroshiku, get those brats!” 

Kyoko and the toons gasped and turned to see the monster launching its vine towards the group. Kyoko closed her eyes ready to get hit again until a yellow shield appeared. Kyoko opened her eyes and saw Felix in front of her saving her life once again. “Felix!” 

“Don’t worry Kyoko, my bag is able to protect us.” Felix replied. Kyoko looked to see a yellow bag was now a shield as the Osoroshiku slammed the vines on the shield trying to weaken it. Felix took a stand back knowing at any moment the shield would break down and they would get hit. “We need to get out of here!” 

“No!” Kyoko shouted. Felix, Mickey and Oswald turned to the girl. “I’m not going to stand here and see my friends get hurt. Especially you Felix.” Her words soon hit Chuka as her broach started to glow.

“B-but Kyoko.” 

“You saved my life, and I need to return the favor! So,” She paused and looked at Cure Paint and Cure Lucky struggling to get up. “I need to become a Pretty Cure!” The toons gasped hearing Kyoko’s words.

Those words reached Chuka as her broach glowed brighter. “Chuka!” Chuka screamed as a bright white light appeared from her broach and a Toon Pact came out. Kyoko held out her hand and looked at the device.

“What’s this?” Kyoko asked. 

Felix smiled and grabbed her free hand putting a Toon Token on it, “That’s your Toon Pact.” He said,

“A Toon Pact?” Kyoko quickly replied.

“You said you wanted to help and that’s how you’ll become a Pretty Cure..” Felix explained. Kyoko was suprised her words gave her a chance to become a Pretty Cure. The girl turned to see Cure Paint and Cure Lucky backup and holding the monster back as the shield broke down, but the Osoroshiku gathered the power and pushed the two cures down. Kyoko gasped and turned to see the kids whimpering in fear as the monster grew stronger. Kyoko looked at her Toon Pact and held it tightly in her grasp, she wasn’t going to see her friends get hurt from this beast. 

Kyoko waved her hand over the Toon Pact causing it to glow as she held the Toon Token

Pretty Cure, Toony Click!

Kyoko exclaimed as she inserted the token into the pact as the buttons glowed purple and lilac a few times till all the buttons turned rainbow colored. Kyoko’s body glowed purple as she danced around a purple background. Kyoko tapped the Toon Pact on her arms and then on her feet gaining her lavender frilly arm bands tied with a black band and small lavender boots with a purple bow on the side of them and white stockings. Kyoko tapped the Toon Pact on her body as she gained a lavender outfit with black buttons on them, a purple ribbon, and a lavender tutu with a purple lace over a lavender skirt with a ribbon on the side styled like cat ears. Kyoko’s dark purple hair turned lavender and tied into a small ponytail tied with a ribbon, while the rest of her hair got longer in the back. Kyoko even gained lavender colored eyes. Kyoko placed the Toon Pact on her hip as it turned into a film reel bag.

Full of smiles and laughter, Cure Imagine! 

“Cure Imagine~Chuchu!” Chuka cheered.

Cure Paint and Cure Lucky looked up and saw Kyoko, no Cure Imagine right in front of them. “Kyoko is a Pretty Cure?” Cure Lucky asked.

“So cool!” Cure Paint beamed. 

Cure Imagine nodded and faced the monster. The Osoroshiku glared and used its vines to attack her, but Cure Imagine grabbed it surprising the monster before she ran and tied the monster with its own vine. The monster struggled trying to escape from the vine, but Cure Imagine dashed and headbut the monster. 

“Cure Paint. Cure Lucky are you alright?” Cure Imagine asked.

“We’re fine.” Cure Lucky replied. Cure Imagine smiled seeing her friends were alright. The three cures looked up and saw the Osoroshiku freed itself from its own vine and made its way towards the Pretty Cure. The monster used two of its vines to attack the Pretty Cure, but the girls dodge it and each used punches and kicks to knock it out.

“Quick! Before it gets up again what do I do?” Cure Imagine asked.

“Use your Cure Brush. It will make everything back to normal!” Cure Paint explained.

Cure Imagine nodded as her Toon Pact started to glow, giving her a purple paint brush wand. Cure Imagine appeared to the side before dancing around and drawing a star. “Painting imagination! Hop Step Imagine!” Cure Imagine yelled as a rainbow colored star launched itself around the Osoroshiku and turning it back into a drawing. The drawing landed on the ground near Sorciere’s feet. The witch growled seeing the three Pretty Cure.

“Alright who are you?” Cure Imagine asked.

Sorcire smirked. “I’m Sorcire. One of the magical members of the Taku Court.” She bragged. “ I would stay and chat, but I don’t associate with Pretty Cure so adieu.” Sorcire laughed before she disappeared. Cure Imagine glared seeing the witch leave, knowing she would come back.

“Cure Imagine!” Felix called out. The three cures turned and looked at the toons. “Hurry bring the color back to the world!”

“Right!” Cure Paint replied.

“With the colors of the rainbow! Bring color back to life!” The three Pretty Cure shouted at the same time. Soon all the color returned to the park bringing everyone back to normal.

With the color back, the kids woke up and don’t remember what happened, but played together not remembering what happened. The three girls, now back in their regular clothes, watched the kids play happily. Everything is back to normal. “Well glad everything’s back to normal!” Yume beamed.

“Right.” Usagi replied. “Not only that, there are up to three!” Yume and Usagi giggled and turned to Kyoko holding Felix in her arms giving a smile.

“Y-yu.” Kyoko stuttered. Yume and Usagi looked to see Kyoko trying to say something. “Yume. Usagi.” Yume and Usagi gasped. Did they just hear her? Did Kyoko call them by their first names? “I’m glad I’m part of the team.”

“Y-you called me Yume.” Yume whispered. Yume’s eyes teared up as a tear dropped to the floor.

“Yume are you okay?” Mickey asked.

Yume smiled and tackle hugged Kyoko. “You called me Yume!” She cheered. Kyoko was suprised with the hug and smiled hugging her new friend and teammate back. 

“W-We all do respect.” Felix choked. “But I’m being crushed here!” He yelled. Everyone laughed as the Pretty Cure went from two to three.

(ED: Fashion Check!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would mention the next episode, but I'm too exhausted so let's just say Pretty Cure #4 shows up!


	4. Episode 4: DoReMi! Cure Sound takes the stage!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another chapter of RHPC for you all. Took me for a while for this chapter, but house work is being done at my place and while my family is handling it. It gave me sometime to be here and finish this for you all. I hope you like it!

“Okay you can open your eyes now.” Yume’s voice said. The toons opened their eyes and they were greeted by a colorful banner with music notes all over it. The toons were surprised as their eyes sparkled with where they were at.

“Toons welcome to the annual Giga City Music Festival!” Kyoko announced. Mickey, Oswald and Felix were astonished at everything at the Music Festival. They saw food booths, small shops and a large stage where the musicians are going to perform today.

“This is one of the biggest events of the year for Giga City!” Usagi added.

“And one of the best ones to be exact!” Yume added as well. However, the toons weren’t listening and instead were hypnotized by everything around them. “Uh...are you guys alright?” Yume asked. The toons didn’t respond, even when Yume waved a hand over their face.

Chuka flew over and landed between Mickey’s ears. “Mickey are chu okay~chuchu?” Chuka asked.

“You said something Chuka?” Mickey asked, still dazed from looking at the music festival. Chuka sighed puffing her cheeks that Mickey and the toons were still distracted with the musical festival. 

The girls laughed seeing how dazed and happy the toons were. “I knew you guys would love it.” Kyoko said.

“This is great! Thanks girls!” Felix beamed.

The girls smiled. “No problem. Felix.” Yume replied.

The toons were about to run off, but luckily Usagi stopped them. “Hold up!” She yelled. The toons stopped in their tracks, but Felix stopped a little too late and crashed into Mickey and Oswald. “I know you guys are going to have fun, but just be careful getting spotted by anyone.” She explained.

“Aren’t you going to join us?” Mickey asked.

“Not for the time being, Our class has to set up the stage for the performances later today.” Usagi explained.

The toons sighed knowing their friends won’t be around to enjoy the festivities. “However, we do have a plan.” Yume mentioned. She turned to Kyoko giving a nod.

“We won’t be done with our work till 3, but we will take breaks once in a while just to check up on you guys.” Kyoko explained. 

“Take it as a bathroom break, but a toon break.” Yume commented. The toons laughed at Yume’s joke. “Also please keep an eye on Chuka. Don’t lose her.” 

Mickey and the toons turned to see Chuka staring at the cotton candy being made before turning back to the girls. “Don’t worry Yume, we’ll keep an eye on Chuka.” Mickey promised.

“And call us if any Taku Court members start to attack, we’ll be ready.” Usagi said, her hand clutching to an fist.

“Okie dokie!” The toons promised. The girls smiled as the two groups walked their separate paths.

In the distance a young girl walked to where the girls and their toons were just standing. The girl had brown hair tied into pigtails, wore a yellow shirt with stars on them, a orange skirt, and brown sandals with white sandals on them. 

“We’re those talking cartoons?” The little girl asked. “I got to get to the bottom of this.” 

(OP: Go! Up! Rubberhose Pretty Cure!)

Yume’s class was finishing up with the banner and were ready to put it up on top of the stage. On one side of the banner was her, Kyoko, and one other classmate and the other side was Usagi, Fumi and another classmate. “Ready?” Yume asked. The class nodded and on the count of three they raised the banner up. Yume nodded, “Perfect.”

“I love the banner you painted.” Kyoko commented. “You sketched this all by yourself?”

Yume blushed chuckling as she rubbed the back of her head. “I-it took some time, but I just doodled and let my mind flow and vola!” She explained.

“You're an amazing artist Yume.” Kyoko beamed. Yume blushed, a bit redder this time and looked down. “Are you okay?” Kyoko asked.

“I’m fine thank you.” Yume mumbled looking down.

Back with the toons, they were able to get some food to snack on. Chuka was mesmerized by a treat called a churro as she’s never had one before. Chuka took a bite out of it before she fluttered around with how sweet it was. “So good~chuchu.” Chuka sighed. Chuka shoved the entire churro into her mouth, eating it all in one bite.

Felix took a bite out of a pretzel and smiled seeing how Chuka was enjoying her time at the festival, mostly with the food. “Looks like Chuka is having fun.” 

“She sure is.” Mickey replied looking at Chuka eating more churrors. The toons laughed as they were enjoying their time together. Mickey looked around as families and friends were having fun listening to music and enjoying snacks. “Say, does Giga City remind you guys of Toontown?” He asked.

Oswald and Felix looked around and smiled remembering the good ol times in Toontown before everything happened. Hearing the people laughing or enjoying the music just gave them so much memories of home. 

Oswald frowned remembering his friends as well as his wife, Ortensia being alongside them. “I sure do miss everyone.” He sighed.

Mickey saw Oswald’s expression and felt his pain, he too missed his friends as well as Minnie. “Mickey.” The mouse looked up to see Chuka ready to cry feeling how sad everyone was. 

Mickey shook it off and gave a small smile and gave Chuka a pet. “Hey it's alright, we’re just remembering stuff that’s all.” He explained. Chuka still frowned, missing Toontown as well. Mickey thought for a second and smiled. “Hey why don’t we look around and see what everyone is doing. Then we can check on Yume and the others.” Mickey explained.

Oswald and Felix smiled, liking the idea. Chuka gave a smile and nodded hugging Mickey tight. Mickey laughed seeing Chuka was feeling better as the trio got up and went to look around the festival. As they walked someone trailed right behind them.

Felix quickly turned, sensing someone was following them, but saw no one was there. However, Felix knew they were hiding and waited for them to show themselves. Oswald turned to his friend, “What’s wrong Felix?” He asked. 

“Someone is following us.” Felix replied with a whisper. Oswald looked into Felix’s direction and saw no one was there. 

“But there’s no one there?” Oswald asked.

“Their hiding.” Felix quickly replied. 

Oswald did one more look around and saw no one on sight. The lucky rabbit chuckled and took the cat’s hand as he caught up with Mickey and Chuka. Once the toons were off the girl from before looked from the bushes and was ready to follow them again. Just as she was about to walk a man stopped her. 

The girl looked up shocked at the older man with brown hair and glasses looking at his daughter. “Madoka, what are you doing?” The man, who is known to be her father asked.

“I figured taking a little walk before the performance.” Madoka replied.

Madoka’s father, Koji sighed. “Madoka you promised you’ll practice hard for this.”

“I know. I know. However, I was interested at one of the booths and wanted to check it out. I practiced earlier today and I’m getting hungry.” She explained. “Could I please take a little break?”

Koji looked at his daughter and sighed. “Alright, but be back in five minutes.” 

Madoka smiled. “I will daddy.” She beamed. Madoka gave her father a kiss on the cheek as she ran off to find Mickey and the others. Koji chuckled seeing his daughter run off before sighing. He hoped his little girl came back in time before the show.

Meanwhile, at Taku Court the villains had a flier of the Giga City Music Event. Ishi growled as he crumpled up the flier in his hands. “So it looks like Pretty Cure town is having a bit of a music festival going on.” He growled. “This will never do! Never!”

Sorciere chuckled as she looked at the flier. “I think it would be my debut if I performed at the music festival.”

Ishi glared at the witch being so into the festival. “This is a musical festival we’re talking about!” He shouted. “This means laughter, singing, fun! Stuff we don’t stand for!”

Sorciere scoffed, but she didn’t care what Ishi said and just kept looking at the flier. “We'll do what you want to do.” She started throwing the flier away, getting up from her seat. “I have a debut.” Sorciere sang before leaving for Giga City. Ishi glared, crumpling the paper more into his hands.

Mickey and the toons were just taking a walk around town, they had their fill of snacks and the big musical performances will start in an hour. “Well we’ve done everything, so why don’t we check up on Yume and the others.” Mickey suggested.

“That sounds like a great idea!” Felix beamed. Oswald nodded in agreement till someone walked in front of them blocking their way.

“Excuse me.”

Mickey, Chuka and the toons stopped when they saw Madoka stare right at them. Mickey gulped trying his best not to move a muscle. None of them moved till Chuka beamed and flew into the girl’s arms. “Chuka!” Mickey yelled.

Madoka was surprised as she held Chuka in her arms as the fairy cuddled her. She showed no harm as she smiled at Chuka and gave her a pet. “You’re so cute.” Madoka said. Chuka looked up and saw the young girl smile. She then faced the toons, who were still tensed at someone seeing them. Madoka walked up to them and got a good close up. “I was right you are real.” 

Mickey gulped. “What do you mean?” He asked.

Madoka didn’t respond to Mickey’s question and took the mouse’s hand. “Come with me.” She said. Mickey didn’t have time to answer as he was dragged by the young girl. Oswald and Felix were confused and followed Madoka.

Mickey turned to his friends who shrugged not sure who this girl was or what she was doing. “So what do you want from us?” He asked. 

Madoka stopped and turned to the toons. The toons gulped, as Mickey started to regret asking that question. “I just need someone to be with before the show starts.” She replied with a smile on her face.

Oswald and Felix sighed knowing she wasn’t a villain or someone with a malice nature. “You're a performer?” Mickey asked.

Madoka giggled. “One of them. I’m Inui Madoka.” She introduced herself.

Mickey laughed. “Well I’m Mickey Mouse.” He then turned to Oswald and Felix. “And this is Oswald and Felix.” The two other toons smiled and bowed to the young girl. 

Madoka smiled and looked at Chuka. “And who is this cutie?” She asked.

“That’s Chuka. I’m her caretaker.” Mickey explained. Chuka giggled as she snuggled up to Madoka. The young girl smiled as she hugged the fairy. Mickey looked at Oswald and Felix and whispered to them. “She seems nice.”

Oswald nodded. “I know, but let’s not put too much trust into her.” He whispered back. “We don’t know if the Taku Court is using her or not.”

Mickey frowned realizing Oswald was right. This was their first event ever since leaving Toontown and now they were spending time with a young girl they barely knew.

As the toons were with Madoka they were passing by Yume’s class finishing up the stage of the show tonight. Usagi gasped seeing Madoka with the toons and tapped Yume on her shoulder. Yume turned to her best friend, “What’s wrong Usagi?” She asked. Usagi stuttered and pointed at Madoka and the toons disappearing into the crowd.

“Oh no!” Yume shouted. Her class looked at Yume wondering what was wrong. Usagi and Kyoko gasped and went to their friend.

“N-nothing to see here.” Usagi lied as she and Kyoko dragged her away from the rest of the class. The class looked at each other wondering what spooked Yume.

“Okay.” Yume sighed catching her breath.”W-who is that with the toons?” She asked. Usagi and Kyoko looked at each other not knowing Madoka either. Yume sighed, she had to catch up to Madoka and the toons before anything happened to them. “I’ll go grab them, stall for me just encase.” With that Yume dashed away from work to find the toons.

Yume ran and looked around the park seeing now she had lost the toons and Madoka. She then left the crowd of people hoping outside of the festivities Madoka and the toons would be there. Yume walked through the park and heard a soft whistle coming from the playground. She listened as she walked through the park to head towards the sound and saw Madoka playing a few notes on her flute in front of the toons.

“I hope she’s not hypnotising them with their music.” Yume whispered. She got a closer look and soon the music reached her ears as she saw the young girl play a beautiful melody. It was like Yume was being hypnotized by the music, but in a good way. Once she was done she smiled as the toons cheered for her.

Madoka blushed and rubbed the back of her head. “T-thank you.” Madoka heard another clap and turned to see Yume, who watched her performance. The toons looked up and flew towards Yume.

“Yume~chuchu!” Chuka cheered and flew into Yume’s arms. Yume giggled hugging Chuka tight.

“Chuka! Are you alright?” Yume asked.

“I’m fine~Chuchu!” Chuka beamed. “We were spending time with Madoka-chan~chuchu!” Chuka explained.

Yume faced the young girl who was scared of her. Yume saw no malice in the girl’s eyes, just nervous little girl eyes. Yume smiled and walked towards Madoka. “Hi Madoka-chan. I’m Hoshikaze Yme.” 

“I’m Inui Madoka.” Madoka mumbled. “Yume-san I-I’m sorry. I-I won’t tell anyone.” She explained nervously. During her ramble she paused herself and looked at the older girl. “Wait how do you know about the toons?” 

Now it was Yume’s turn to be nervous. She was surprised none of the toons mentioned Madoka about the Pretty Cure nor did Madoka ask about it. Yume tried to find the words on how to explain to this young girl, but nothing was coming out except for some “um’s and well’s.” 

Mickey laughed. “It’s a long story you see-” Mickey was cut off when they heard something coming down towards them.

“Hey what’s that?” Yume pointed to the sky. Everyone looked up and saw a small dot falling towards them. The dot turned bigger till it revealed itself to be a dog like toon. Yume didn’t have time to move as the dog like toon crashed into her.

Madoka, Chuka and the toons looked down at Yume and the toon who landed on her. “Yume-san! Are you alright?” Madoka asked.

Yume couldn’t respond and only slurred her words as the dog toon got off of her. The dog shook his head, which made a rattle sound as he gave a sigh. “Man what a trip.” The dog toon said before passing out on Yume. Oswald, Felix and Mickey looked down on the toon and Felix gasped who it was.

“Wait, Bimbo?” Felix asked.

“W-who?” Madoka asked as well, never hearing the toon’s name before.

“He’s a toon from the Betty Boop cartoons. But I thought he got caught in the disaster that fell upon Toontown.” Felix explained.

Mickey looked down. “He might have escaped a split second when we did.” He explained.

Madoka was trying to wrap her head around all this. Who was Bimbo and Betty Boop? Toontown existed, but she thought it was just in movies? “What is it, you’ve been trying to tell me?” Madoka asked. 

The toons looked at each other and nodded. “Madoka we need to tell you something.” Mickey started.

(Eyecatch 1: Mickey, Oswald, and Felix turn on a projector, which featured the cures making faces. Yume does a smile and a wink, Usagi blushes with her eyes closed, Kyoko is giving a cat smile, Madoka smiling with her mouth open blushing, and Hiroko is giving a toothy smile. The five girls are together and give a wink that gives out a heart then flies in front of the screen and pops featuring the girls in their Pretty Cure forms smiling and giving a pose. The final screen is the Rubber Hose Pretty Cure logo.)

(Eyecatch 2: The Pretty Cure are chibis sitting around a chibi Cure Paint playing with a Jack in the Box. As she turns the handle the Jack in the Box plays “Pop Goes the Weasel.” Towards the end of the song Chuka and the toons pop out of the box surprising the girls. Chuka and toons give a smile as Bendy and Mickey hold the sign showing the Rubber Hose Pretty Cure logo.)

Kyoko sighed, wiping the sweat off her forehead seeing everything was done. “Finally, we finished!”

“Yep.” Usagi replied before sliding down and giving a loud sigh. Usagi realized Yume hadn't come back yet and was getting worried. “Yume has been out for a while.” 

Kyoko sighed. “Yeah. You think something happened?” She asked.

Usagi didn’t want to think the worst, but they needed to find Yume in case anyone from Taku Court would strike and they needed their leader. The girls were ready to leave till they were stopped by Madoka’s father. “Excuse me can you help me?” He asked.

“Sure. Who are you?” Kyoko asked.

“I’m Inui Koji. My daughter Madoka has been missing and she said she’ll only be around the festivities for five minutes. I checked everywhere and she’s nowhere to be seen. Can you help me?” He begged.

Usagi and Kyoko looked at each other as they were thinking the same thing. Was the girl with the toons earlier Madoka? “We were just about to look for our friend too. I’m sure we can find your daughter along the way.” Usagi explained accepting the offer.

Koji smiled. “Thank you.” He said. Then Usagi and Kyoko ran off looking for Yume and Madoka. As the girls ran Sorciere walked towards the stage and smirked.

“Showtime.” She whispered, giving a smirk.

“Is he alive?” Madoka asked, looking down at Bimbo who was still passed out. Yume awoke and regained consciousness. She was trying to get Bimbo to awake as well, but nothing was waking up the dog toon. Yume waved some food in front of him, but nothing was waking up the dog toon.

Yume sighed. “Well nothing is waking him up. Not even a donut.” She looked at the donut, and instead of letting it go to waste she took a bite out of it.

Madoka sighed and sat down on the bench and looked at the toons. “Okay so let me get this straight, Yume-san is a magical girl called a Pretty Cure, and she along with another group of girls have to save the world and Toontown from an evil organization called the Taku Court?” Madoka reviewed. 

“Exactly!” Mickey beamed. 

Madoka looked over to Yume finishing the donuts and smiling proudly. “But Yume-san looks nothing like a magical girl.” Yume almost choked on her donuts when Madoka came up with that comment. “She doesn’t have long pretty hair, or fancy clothes, or even powers!”

Yume cleared her throat and smiled pulling out her Toon Pact. “Does this change your mind?” She said. Madoka looked at the Toon Pact and while it was convincing she still didn’t believe it.

“Sorry. It just looks like a child’s toy to me.” Madoka commented. Yume sighed, but now was not the time to convince the child she’s a Pretty Cure. They need to wake up Bimbo.

Chuka put her ear on Bimbo’s chest and heard a heartbeat. “Wake up~Chuchu!” Chuka cheered, jumping on Bimbo’s chest waking the toon up. Chuka kept repeating wake up and jumping on Bimbo’s chest. The toon complained over Chuka jumping and made her stop when he held on to her.

“Please stop jumping! I’m alive and well you don’t need to jump me like I’m some trampoline!” Bimbo yelled. Bimbo stopped yelling as he looked to see Chuka in his arms. “Chuka?” He asked.

Chuka giggled. “Hello~Chuchu!” 

Bimbo’s eyes widened. “Wait if you're here that means,” He got up and looked to see Mickey, Oswald and Felix smiling at him. Bimbo smiled seeing his friends again. “I did it! I made it!” Bimbo cheered. As he cheered he looked up at Madoka and Yume. Bimbo gulped as the two girls faced him.

“Now, now don’t worry Bimbo they know everything.” Felix reassured.

Yume smiled and shook hands with the dog toon. “Nice to meet you Bimbo, I’m Hoshikaze Yume!” She beamed.

“N-nice to meet you.” Bimbo slurred as Yume shook him hard that he was being shook like a rag doll. Yume stopped shaking him as his arm turned into a rubbery long noodle. Bimbo shook his arm and with a snap it went back to normal. “Mickey could you explain who she is?” Bimbo whispered.

“She’s the Pretty Cure.” Mickey mentioned. Yume smiled and gave a small wave. 

Bimbo then turned his gaze onto Madoka. “What about her?” He asked.

Mickey laughed and rubbed the back of his head. “She’s a new friend.” 

“Yume!” Usagi called out. Everyone turned to see Usagi and Kyoko run over to the group. “There you are! Are you okay?” She asked.

“Yeah I’m fine! Madoka is a nice person and we got a new toon with us!” Yume explained showing Usagi and Kyoko Bimbo. Usagi and Kyoko tilted their heads, not recognizing the toon at all. Yume sighed giving an eye roll. “I’ll explain later.”

“Please do.” Usagi replied. 

Kyoko knelled down to Madoka facing her at eye level. “Well it’s nice to meet you Madoka-chan. Your father has been looking for you.” Madoka’s eyes widened as she looked at Kyoko’s hand and refused to take it. “What’s wrong?”

Madoka sighed as she unfolded a piece of paper she kept inside her shirt pocket and showed it to the toons. The music sheet was titled Cartoon Jamboree, a carnival, silly, happy go lucky song that could bring a smile to anyone who listens to it. Everyone’s eyes widen at the song as it sounded wonderful.

“Are you performing that song at the show?” Oswald asked.

Madoka shook her head, giving a frown. “I want to, but my dad doesn’t want to.” 

“Why is that?” Bimbo asked. “I’m sure your dad has a good reason.”

Madoka scoffed. “Yeah he wants me to play classics then music I want to play.”

“Did he say that to you?” Bimbo asked again, putting his hands on his hips.

Madoka sighed. “He didn’t but every time I ask he doesn’t listen and ignores me.”

Bimbo sighed and sat down next to the girl. “You know if I were you. I would say perform, you don’t need to ask anyone’s permission. If you got a gift, show it to the world.” Bimbo explained. Madoka looked at her paper and saw how much work she put on the song.

“If you want you can perform it for us.” Yume suggested. 

“Well…”Madoka trailed off. She looked at her music sheet and at the group before she gave a nod. “I’ll play it.” The girls smiled as Madoka went to her bag and took out her flute. 

Meanwhile, back at the festival civilians were watching Sorciere attempting to sing a song, as the crowd wasn’t sure what to make of this woman’s singing. Sorciere heard the complaints coming from the audience as she gave a glare towards them. “Excuse me I’m performing here I’ll take the reviews later!” She shouted.

“Well your singing stinks lady!” One man shouted.

“HOW DARE YOU!” Sorciere yelled, scaring the audience. The villain stopped yelling when she and the crowd heard a whimsical flute playing. The crowd seemed interested as they left Sorciere on stage to find the music. “Hey wait! Where are you going! This is my show! Wait!” Sorciere growled before letting out a loud yell. “No fair! This was to be my debut!” Sorciere growled and looked up at the sign Yume’s class made, and gave a sinister smirk and cackle. 

Madoka was performing at the park as Yume and her friends sat down to listen. As Madoka played, Usagi turned around to see people coming by and adoring the music Madoka was playing. “Guys look!” Usagi shouted. Yume and her friends turned to see everyone from the festival showed up and were enjoying the concert.

Even Madoka’s father came by and was suprised hearing his daughter’s performance. He was even surprised hearing it wasn’t the music his band was going to play tonight, but something completely different. 

Once Madoka finished the song, she opened her eyes to see a lot of people including her father showing up to her performance. Everyone gave Madoka a standing ovation, making the young girl blush. She was surprised this many people enjoyed it. Koji ran towards his daughter and gave her a hug. “Dad?” She asked.

“That was amazing, sweetie! You were amazing!” Koji beamed.

“I-I was?” Madoka asked, suprised. 

Koji nodded. Madoka turned to see Yume, Usagi and Kyoko chanting, “Encore! Encore!” Madoka smiled ready to play again until… A loud musical blast knocked everyone out, except Yume and her friends, the toons and Madoka. Once the blast settled, Madoka was horrified to see everything and everyone drained of color and on the ground crying. She turned and screamed seeing her father had the same fate.

Madoka turned to see it was Sorciere and her Osoroshiku made by the drawing Yume made. “Sorciere!” Oswald growled. 

Sorciere laughed. “That’s what you get for taking my audience from me! I was supposed to be the star, not you!” She yelled. “Now Osoroshiku destroy that little brat!”

“Oso!” The monster shouted ready to punch Madoka, but not until a bright glow got right in between them.

Pretty Cure, Toony Click!

Full of happiness and dreams, Cure Paint!

Full of wisdom and luck, Cure Lucky!

Full of smiles and laughter, Cure Imagine!

Madoka gasped seeing the three older girls transform in front of her. Cure Paint smiled and turned to Madoka. “Is this proof for you?” She asked.

“Y-yeah.” Madoka replied speechless.

Cure Paint smiled. “Mickey you and the toons keep Madoka safe, and we’ll handle things from here.” 

Mickey nodded. “Right!” Mickey ran as he and the toons took Madoka somewhere safe. Cure Paint and the two other cures jumped up and started to fight the monster throwing punches and kicks. However, since Sorciere was so intent on killing Madoka, the Osoroshiku tried swatting the Pretty Cure away like flies. 

Cure Paint kicked the monster of the Osoroshiku to prevent it from hitting her, but the monster used its free hand to hold the Pretty Cure down. The Osoroshiku was about to squish the cure down, but Cure Imagine kicked the monster’s arm letting Cure Paint free, giving Cure Lucky the chance to grab her.

The Osoroshiku and Sorciere were getting angry as the cures kept putting their all on the fight. Till the monster had enough and held the girls with one hand. The cures struggled to break free, but the Osoroshiku kept its grip on the cures tight. Sorciere laughed seeing she had won till a rock hit the Osoroshiku on the head. 

“Hey let them go!” Madoka yelled. Madoka glared as she held another rock in her hand, glaring at the monster and its master.

Sorciere laughed seeing the victim she was hunting for was right there and in front of her. “You make this job easy for me.” She said. “Osoroshiku, grab her.” The monster growled as Madoka threw another rock at the monster.

“I said let them go!” Madoka shouted. The monster and Sorciere were getting angry and started to get closer towards the girl. Madoka kept throwing rocks till there wasn’t anymore she could throw. The monster was getting close to her and went to grab her.

Madoka closed her eyes waiting for her fate, when she opened them she saw Bimbo took her place and now was held in the monster’s grasp. “What?! No!” Sorciere growled. “I wanted the girl not the toon! Release him!” She shouted.

The Osoroshiku nodded and dropped Bimbo, leading to Madoka running to catch him. “Gotcha!” She shouted. As she caught him Chuka’s ribbon started glowing yellow and with a yell she launched a bright yellow light to Madoka.

“Madoka~chuchu!” Chuka shouted. Madoka turned and caught the light, which turned into a Toon Pact. 

“No way.” Mickey whispered in shock. 

Bimbo laughed and pulled a Toon Token out of his pocket. “For you, Madoka.” He said.

“What’s this?” Madoka asked.

“A Toon Token. You put this in your Toon Pact to help you transform into a Pretty Cure.” Bimbo explained. 

“So that’s the Pretty Cure thing you guys have been telling me about.” Madoka realized. 

Bimbo nodded, “Right and you need to transform to help Cure Paint and the others, and fast!” Madoka nodded and was ready to transform.

Madoka waved her hand over the Toon Pact causing it to glow as she held the Toon Token.

Pretty Cure, Toony Click!

She exclaimed as she put the token inside the pact as the buttons glowed yellow and orange a few times before all the buttons turned rainbow colored. Madoka’s body glowed yellow as she flew around a yellow-orange background. Madoka clapped the toon pact a few times and gained pale yellow gloves, before the light traveled to her body giving her a puffy yellow and orange outfit with puffy sleeves and white ribbons. She then gained a yellow skirt with an white brim and two orange ribbons on the sides. The light traveled to her feet giving her small yellow boots. Madoka’s hair released itself from its pigtails and turned bright yellow and turned curly. Small ribbons then came and gave Madoka long curly pigtails. Madoka placed the Toon Pact on her right hip and it turned into a film reel bag. 

Full of music and joy, Cure Sound!

Madoka, now Cure Sound was suprised she transformed. She looked at her long curly hair as well as her puffy outfit. “No way. Is. Is this me?” Cure Sound asked.

The cures looked up and smiled seeing the newest and youngest member of the team right in front of them. “So Madoka-chan was a Pretty Cure?” Cure Paint asked suprised seeing the young girl become a Pretty Cure. 

It was a stare down, Cure Sound and the Osoroshiku were waiting for the other to make a move to see who should throw the first punch first. Sorciere waited to see what this new Pretty Cure could do besides standing there. “Are you just going to stand there!” Sorciere asked, yelling at the cure.

Cure Sound said nothing, but in a split second she jumped up and kicked the monster on the stomach hard causing it to let go of the Pretty Cure. The Pretty Cure landed on the ground surprised how strong Cure Sound was. “Cure Sound that was amazing!” Cure Paint cheered hugging the young cure.

“It was?” Cure Sound asked. Cure Paint nodded. Cure Sound smiled, but heard the monster get up and was angry as ever. The four cures were ready to fight and started to take down the monster. The cures threw punches and kicks to take the monster down. The Osoroshiku was about to stomp on Cure Lucky, but in a quick swift sonic boom punch, the monster was done on the ground. The sonic boom was strong that the cures, the toons, and Sorciere were on the ground.

“What was that?” Cure Lucky asked.

Oswald shook his head and tilted his head and tried to clear out his ears. “Cure Sound must have sonic boom abilities. Since she’s a musical genius and all.” Oswald explained. 

“Sonic boom?” Cure Sound asked.

“A loud noise that can travel at the speed of sound.” Cure Imagine explained. Cure Sound was suprised, and decided to use more of this ability giving the Osoroshiku a huge punch in the gut. The move was so strong the monster was pushed back to a wall. Cure Sound was about to go again till the toons and Chuka blocked her.

“Wait~chuchu!” Chuka yelled. Cure Sound skidded to a halt. “Use your Cure Brush to defeat it~chuchu!” Chuka explained.

“Cure Brush?” Cure Sound asked.

Oswald nodded. “Once you use it the monster will be defeated, you don’t have to beat it to a pulp.” He added.

Cure Sound smiled and nodded. “Okay!” Cure Sound’s Toon Pact started to glow, giving her an orange paint brush wand. Cure Sound jumped up and drew a music note. “Painting rhythm! DoReMi Sound Off!” Cure Sounded shouted as rainbow colored music notes launched around the Osoroshiku turning it back into a drawing. The banner was back to normal, as Cure Paint caught it sighing in relief that the drawing was safe.

“Thank goodness.” Cure Paint sighed.

Sorciere growled and pointed at the four cures. “I hate you Pretty Cure!” She shouted before disappearing and leaving Earth. 

The three cures put their Cure Brushes together ready to put the color back to the area. “Ready?” Cure Paint asked Cure Sound. Cure Sound nodded and put her paint brush with her teammates. “With the colors of the rainbow!Bring color back to life!” The four cures shouted. 

Soon the color was brought back and everyone woke up without any memory with what happened and continued on with their day. By sunset, Madoka’s band class was up next performing their song for the show. Madoka smiled and waved to her new friends, who waved back before her class performed. 

Everyone sat there listening to the melody of the music enjoying the relaxing sounds as the sun started to set and the stars started to come out. “Now it's a team of four.” Yume mentioned. 

“I think our team finally can defeat the Taku Court!” Usagi added. Yume nodded, excited now that their team is bigger, but Yume forgot something. She forgot there were two other cures, Cure Sparkle and Cure Shine. 

The toons were hidden in the forest as they discussed with Bimbo about the whereabouts of Cuphead and Mugman, “Did you find any clues about where they are?” Felix asked.

Bimbo shook his head. “I’m sorry I looked everywhere for them after the disaster in Toontown, but I couldn’t find them. I came here to see if I can find them.” Bimbo explained.

Mickey sighed. “Sorry to tell you this, but Chuka and I couldn’t find them either in Giga Town.” He explained. The toons frowned knowing their friends are still missing and so were the cures they were bonded with. The team wasn’t complete, not without Cure Sparkle, Cure Shine, Cuphead and Mugman.

(ED: Fashion Check!)


	5. Episode 5:A date? Hiroko Knows?! Chuka’s is gone! Everything is going on today!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroko knows who the Pretty Cure is and needs to know what’s going on. Thus she needs to find which toon who could tell her everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening/Morning/Day whatever time of day your reading this. I got the next episode of RHPC up for you all. This episode took me a while, as I was stressing out over the last portion of the story. Luckily I got that done and its here for all you guys to read!
> 
> Enjoy!!

It was another new day and another new fight for the Pretty Cure! The Pretty Cure were fighting Ishi’s recent Osoroshiku, a dolphin drawing made by a little boy for school. Cure Paint landed on her feet as she ran towards the Osoroshiku and gave it a few punches to the face. Cure Lucky came by and kicked the monster from behind. Almost causing it to fall on Cure Paint. Suddenly, Cure Sound came by and grabbed Cure Paint’s hand before the monster fell, but the monster used its tail to hold on and headbutt Cure Lucky towards the building. 

Ishi laughed seeing the Pretty Cure being treated like beach balls being tossed around like kids. However, unlike a ball that bounces it was the Pretty Cure being slammed to building after building. “I could see this battle go on all day.” He laughed. Ishi stopped laughing when he heard his competition on the other side.

On the other building, Mickey, Oswald, Felix, Bimbo and Chuka were cheering on the Pretty Cure complete with cheer leading outfits, pompoms, whistles and a noisemaker. 

Isshi growled hearing the Pretty Cure were getting support from their fan club. “Osoroshiku! Stop the paparazzi!” He yelled.

“Oso?” The monster asked. It turned to see the toons still cheering for the Pretty Cure and dashed its way towards them.The Osoroshiku slammed into the building causing the toons as well as Isshi to lose balance. 

“ON THE TOONS NOT ME!” Isshi yelled.

Cure Imagine helped Cure Lucky and both looked on and saw the monster’s focus was on the building and not on them. “Okay it's distracted now we can think of a plan to defeat it.” Cure Lucky said.

Cure Paint and Cure Sound came over agreeing on the plan. “Right. You and Cure Sound save the toons. Cure Imagine and I will fight the monster!”

Cure Lucky and Cure Sound nodded as the pink and purple cure went to get the monster’s attention while the other two cures went to save the toons. Cure Paint and Cure Imagine threw punches and kicks on the monster as Cure Lucky and Cure Sound grabbed the toons and took them down from the building to keep them safe before heading back to their friends and continuing the fight.

The Osoroshiku growled as it struggled to get up. “Hurry, Cure Paint!” Cure Sound shouted.

“Right!” Cure Paint grabbed her Cure Brush and was about to start her finisher move.

What the Pretty Cure didn’t know was someone was on the roof recording the entire fight from her cellphone. Hiroko was recording the entire fight as she snacked on a lollipop. On her phone she recorded Cure Paint defeating the Osoroshiku as it turned back into a drawing. Hiroko glared as she shut off the recording. “Found ya.” She whispered.

(OP: Go! Up! Rubberhose Pretty Cure!)

Hiroko was walking home looking through all the photos and videos she took of the Pretty Cure. As she watched she recognized their voices and by replaying it again trying to figure out who they were. Hiroko’s eyes widened as she knew that voice. Hiroko soon put her phone away as she saw Yume and her friends walking by.

As Yume and her friends were walking by and talking about how the fight was. Yume stopped seeing Hiroko. Yume glared at Hiroko, but Kyoko gave a smile to her. “Evening Ryugu-san.” 

“Evening Kyoko.” Hiroko replied.

Madoka never met Hiroko before and looked up to Yume. “Who is she?”   
“She’s our classmate, Ryugu Hiroko.” Yume explained introducing her classmate. “What are you doing here?” 

“Just walking home. What about you guys?” Hiroko asked, putting her hands on her hips.

“We were just walking home after a day out.” Yume lied and crossed her arms. Hiroko knew Yume was lying, but she didn’t want to confront the girls right now. Not until she gathered enough evidence. The two stared down at one another knowing they are both keeping something from them.

Hiroko didn’t have time for arguments and closed her eyes as she walked past them. “Well then. See you at school Monday.” Hiroko replied before walking home. Yume turned and still glared at Hiroko even though she was already gone.

Madoka was confused why Yume wasn’t pleased seeing Hiroko. She didn’t look all bad, a bit rude, but not mean. “Why is Yume-san not happy with Hiroko-san?”

“Hiroko likes to tease Yume a lot, so it gets under her skin when Hiroko is right in front of her.” Usagi explained. Madoka realized it and looked back at Yume who was starting to calm down. 

Kyoko gave her friend a small smile as she walked up too her. “You know Hiroko isn’t all bad. That’s how she is.” She explained. Yume wasn’t listening, but had calmed down and smiled at her friend.

At Hiroko’s house, Hiroko was listening to more footage of the Pretty Cure to get a good listen to their voices. Her eyes narrowed at Cure Paint’s footage as the voice was familiar now. Once she listened to it then got a good close up on her face she realized who Cure Paint was. “I knew it.” She whispered. Hiroko knew Cure Paint looked familiar. 

At home Yume was doodling in her notebook as Mickey and Chuka were watching TV. Yume turned to see the two laughing and enjoying the show. “You two have a good bond.” Yume commented. 

Mickey laughed and held Chuka in his arms. “We sure do.” He replied. 

Yume gave a soft chuckle and continued drawing. Not turning to the mouse she asked, “Mickey how did you and Chuka meet?” Mickey went silent as he looked at Chuka still smiling at him. However, once she saw Mickey’s mood change she frowned at the mouse. Yume didn’t hear a response for a moment and turned to face Mickey. “Mickey?”

“I just found Chuka one night and took her in.” Mickey replied. There was more to the story, but Mickey couldn’t say it, not just yet. Mickey then felt Chuka’s hand touch his face. Mickey gave a small smile and hugged Chuka tight making her giggle.

Yume giggled too seeing how close Mickey and Chuka were. They were almost like father and daughter. Yume heard her cellphone ring and with a look she saw it was Kyoko calling her. In a flash she picked up her cellphone. “Hello.”

“Hi Yume.” Kyoko said on the other side of phone.

Yume smiled. “Hi Kyoko. How are you tonight?” She asked.

“I’m good. Watching a movie, but I have a question to ask you.” 

“What is it?” 

“Are you free tomorrow?” 

Yume almost fell out of her seat when she heard those words. “Uh sure why?” She asked.

“I was wondering if you would like to have a date tomorrow. There’s this cafe I wanted to go and I-”

“Yes!” Yume cut her friend off. Kyoko blinked she was about to respond till Yume cleared her throat. “I mean yes. I would love to go.”

Kyoko smiled. “Awesome. I’ll see you tomorrow at noon.” She then hanged up the phone, but Yume didn’t hang up she sat there smiling that she finally had a date with Kyoko. She wanted to scream and cheer, but she looked at her bed and saw Mickey and Chuka were asleep.

Yume smiled and carried the mouse and the fairy to a small bed she made for them and tucked them in. She then shut off the TV and turned out the lights before falling asleep herself. That is if she could get some sleep, Yume was excited for her date tomorrow, just her and Kyoko enjoying food at a cafe just the two of them.

The next morning, Yume skipped through town singing how she and Kyoko had a date together. She was thrilled she can finally have a date with the one she cared about. She opened her eyes and smiled seeing Kyoko waiting outside a small cafe. “Afternoon Kyoko!” Yume sang.

Kyoko turned and smiled seeing Yume. “Yume, hello.” She smiled. Yume smiled, but stopped when she saw Madoka and Usagi also with Kyoko.

“Hello Yume-san!” Madoka beamed waving at her senior.

Usagi smiled. “Hi Yume.” Yume blinked and stutters wondering why Usagi and Madoka were here. She thought it was going to be a personal date with her and Kyoko.

“I figured we should do a Pretty Cure date to discuss everything we know so far.” Kyoko explained.

Yume nervous chuckled and gave a smile. She didn’t know Kyoko planned a Pretty Cure date she thought it was a regular date with just the two of them. To hide her disappointment she gave a fake smile to show she wasn’t disappointed. “I see, yay!” Kyoko smiled and the four girls went into the cafe.

Usagi saw her friend’s disappointment and put her hand on Yume’s shoulder. “So sorry Yume.” She whispered.

“Its fine. I’ll recover.” Yume whispered back.

Back at Yume’s house, no one was home except Mickey and Chuka. Chuka was on the couch watching a kids show on TV as Mickey grabbed a bucket and mop. “I figured Yume and her father aren’t home. We should clean up their place.” Mickey explained.

“Why~Chuchu?” Chuka asked.

“Because they do need some help cleaning the place, and it would be fun. Something we can do together.” Mickey explained.

Chuka sighed and slouched on the couch. She wished she could of joined Yume on her date, but she had to stay home for Mickey and Yume’s sake. Chuka looked at the TV and saw the characters on the show traveling together and wished she could travel with Yume and the others today.

Chuka heard a crash and saw Mickey tried to grab another mop, but brought a bunch of brooms and other cleaning supplies out. Chuka giggled and realized she had a plan. Mickey would be cleaning and Yume is out with friends. The fairy giggled and flew to the door and opened it before flying out and finding Yume. “Don’t worry Mickey~chuchu. I’ll be back~chuchu.” Chuka said to herself as she flew throughout town.

At the cafe, Yume and her friends finally got their food and were ready to eat. Before they can, Kyoko stopped and spoke up to Yume who was ready to chow down on a sandwich. “Yume. I have a question.”

Yume sighed as she had to delay her food for a moment. “What is it?” 

“Its about us as a Pretty Cure. What is our goal?” Kyoko asked.

Yume realized she never told Kyoko or Madoka about their goal of become a Pretty Cure. She told Usagi, but not her other two teammates. “Our goal is to save Toontown.” She said. 

“Toontown?” Madoka asked. “Is that the theme park located in America?”

Yume shook her head. “This Toontown is a cartoon world and where Mickey and the others live.” She explained. “Apparently the Taku Court, took over the town and they need our help.” Madoka and Kyoko looked at each other in shock, that’s why the toons are on Earth. “But that’s not it.” Yume continued. “There were two other Pretty Cure before us, Cure Sparkle and Cure Shine.”

“We’re not the only ones?” Madoka asked.

“Right.” Yume replied. “However, they disappeared during a battle with the Taku Court and no one has seen them since. Even the toons they were with are also missing.”

Kyoko took a drink of water and spoke. “So there’s two cures and two toons missing and we have to save Toontown from the Taku Court.” Kyoko reviewed. 

Yume nodded. The girls went silent and looked at each other. It took a moment, but Usagi spoke up. “So what’s your plan first?” She asked. 

“Well I would say find Cure Sparkle and Cure Shine, but I don’t know where to start. So for now let’s take on the Taku Court.” Yume replied. The three girls smiled liking the plan. 

“Can I add on?” Usagi asked. Yume nodded. “Since we don’t know where Cure Sparkle and Cure Shine are. I say as were taking on the Taku Court we find clues to where the two cures are and if their around.” She explained. 

“Good idea, Usagi-san!” Madoka beamed, but she frowned when something came up. “But what if their not in Giga City and in another town, or country, or their still stuck in Toontown?” She asked.

Usagi wiggled her finger. “That’s where the clue part comes in Madoka-chan. We find someone who might know about the two cures and go from there.”

“Usagi is right. Maybe even the Taku Court might give us a clue, and if they don’t we interrogate them.” Yume snickered clenching her hand into a fist. Her friends didn’t like the threatening behavior and sighed.

“If we do let’s not go overboard.” Usagi mentioned.

“Agreed.” Madoka and Kyoko said at the same time.

Mickey was finally done cleaning Yume’s house, and wiped some sweat off his forehead. He looked around the house and saw how much it sparkled and shined. “There perfect.” Mickey smiled seeing the house and put the mop and bucket away. He realized everything was quiet except for the TV that played the family show. Mickey looked at the couch that Chuka was sitting at and saw it was empty. “Chuka! Chuka!” Mickey called out looking for the fairy. He checked Yume’s room, the bathroom, and even the yard for the little mouse, but she wasn’t in sight.

Mickey feared the worst that someone had kidnapped Chuka and he needed to rescue her fast! “OSWALD!” Mickey shouted running next door to Usagi’s house. Oswald was relaxing on a chair with sunglasses. He took a peek from his sunglasses to see Mickey running towards him.

“Hey Mickey what’s u-” Oswald got cut off as Mickey grabbed him and the two ran off to look for Chuka.

Meanwhile with the little pink fairy, Chuka was fine and stay cleared of any other humans that weren’t Yume or any of her friends. “Yume~chuchu!” Chuka called out. “Usagi~Chuchu! Kyoko! Madoka!” She called out again over and over again. The mouse looked around and didn’t see her friends, getting worried even regretting from running away from Mickey. “Where are you~Chuchu!” Chuka shouted one more time till she got hit in the face with a door.

The person who hit the fairy in the face at the door was Hiroko. She looked surprised at who she it. “Oh sorry.” She apologized. Hiroko kneeled down and recognized the fairy. She remembered from one of the videos she took, she got a glimpse of the pink fairy. “The creature with the Pretty Cure.” Hiroko gasped. Hiroko picked up the fairy and held her tight as she ran off.

(Eyecatch 1: Mickey, Oswald, and Felix turn on a projector, which featured the cures making faces. Yume does a smile and a wink, Usagi blushes with her eyes closed, Kyoko is giving a cat smile, Madoka smiling with her mouth open blushing, and Hiroko is giving a toothy smile. The five girls are together and give a wink that gives out a heart then flies in front of the screen and pops featuring the girls in their Pretty Cure forms smiling and giving a pose. The final screen is the Rubber Hose Pretty Cure logo.)

(Eyecatch 2: The Pretty Cure are chibis sitting around a chibi Cure Paint playing with a Jack in the Box. As she turns the handle the Jack in the Box plays “Pop Goes the Weasel.” Towards the end of the song Chuka and the toons pop out of the box surprising the girls. Chuka and toons give a smile as Bendy and Mickey hold the sign showing the Rubber Hose Pretty Cure logo.)

Mickey was running as fast as his feet can take him holding on to Oswald, as he flew in the wind with how fast he was running. “Mickey! Slow down! What’s wrong?” Oswald asked. Mickey didn’t respond and ran towards the cat cafe Kyoko’s sister worked. He quickly looked inside and saw Felix having a conversation with some of the cats there.

“And that is why salmon is much better then tuna.” Felix asked. He heard a knock on the door and saw a scared Mickey and a dizzy Oswald at the door. “Excuse me for a minute.” Felix opened the door and before he could talk to Mickey, the later used his free hand to grab Felix and ran again to get Bimbo. 

“Mickey! What the heck! What’s gotten into you!?” Felix asked. Mickey ignored his friend and kept on running. What Mickey didn’t know was he was about to run past the cafe Yume and the others were at.

As the girls were about to leave, Usagi saw Mickey and the toons run off. “Was that Mickey, Oswald and Felix just now?” Usagi asked.

The girls looked at Usagi confused. They went outside to look and saw Felix and Oswald flying as someone took them while running at high speed. “Why are they on the run?” Madoka asked.

“I don’t know.” Yume said. “Let’s follow them and see.” She then ran off following the toons. “Mickey! What’s wrong?” 

Mickey skidded to a halt, which made him loose his grip on Felix and Oswald launching them towards a wall. The two groaned as they slid off, but were thankful Yume was able to stop Mickey before they lost their lunch. “Oh Yume, h-hi!” He stuttered. Mickey couldn’t let Yume know that Chuka ran off. “How was your date?”

“Oh it was good. The food was amazing the dessert was sweet,” Yume listed as she smiled, but glare at the mouse as it wasn’t the top priority right now. “That’s not it! I want to know why are you running?” 

Mickey got nervous and looked around for an excuse, but it looks like everyone wanted to know why Mickey was in a rush. The mouse sighed and told everyone why he was running. 

“SHE’S WHAT?!” Yume yelled causing all the birds to fly off.

Chuka was lying down on the grass as Hiroko sat next to her listening to her music waiting for her to wake up. Hiroko needed answers about the Pretty Cure and if this fairy has joined them on their journeys then she should have some answers to Yume being Cure Paint. 

Chuka fluttered her eyes open and woke up in the park. She looked around only to be surrounded by so much green. “Thank goodness your awake.” Chuka blinked not recognizing the voice. She turned and saw Hiroko putting her ear buds away. Something in Chuka’s eyes sparkled seeing Hiroko. “Are you okay?” The fairy didn’t respond for a while, before she cried and went into Hiroko’s arms.

Hiroko was surprised and hugged the fairy back. Then Hiroko felt her heart beat faster as she hugged the fairy. She wondered why she was feeling this way and hugged the fairy back. The two were like this for a while, before they let go of each other.

“I’m Chuka~Chuchu!” Chuka introduced herself.

“Ryugu Hiroko.” Hiroko introduced herself back. Chuka giggled and flew around the girl getting a good look at her. Hiroko was confused and crossed her arms disturbed at the fairy’s behavior. “What are you doing?”

Chuka said nothing and faced Hiroko again. “I like you~chuchu.” Chuka answered with a smile.

“Okay?” Hiroko asked confused. Now that the fairy was up, Hiroko was able to talk to her and ask about Yume and the Pretty Cure. “Anyways I have a few questions for you.” Chuka stopped flying around and faced Hiroko. “So how do you know Yume?”

“Yume?” Chuka asked. Hiroko nodded. Chuka gave a nervous smile trying to find the words. She then came with an idea. “How do you know Yume~chuchu?” Chuka asked.

“I go to school with her. We’re not friends, but I do respect her. Even though I tease her.” Hiroko explained feeling guilty when she mentioned she teases Yume.

“Why do you tease Yume~chuchu?” Chuka asked.

Hiroko chuckled. “I don’t mean it in a mean way. I just like to give her a little tease.” She explained. “But she takes it too literally like she’s some baby.” She complained.

“Yume is not baby~Chuchu. Yume is amazing girl~Chuchu!” Chuka beamed.

Hiroko giggled again. “She is pretty nice.” She added. The two looked at each other before giggling. As they giggled the two didn’t hear someone walking towards them.

“Chuka!” Yume called out. Chuka’s ears twitched hearing Yume’s voice. She listened again and heard Yume, Mickey and the others calling to her. 

“Yume~chuchu. Mickey~Chuchu?” She asked hearing their voices. Chuka smiled and flew off to follow the voices.

“Chuka! Hold up!” Hiroko shouted and ran to catch up with the fairy. As she ran Chuka stood there frozen as Hiroko bumped into her. Hiroko looked up to see Ishi standing right in front of her.

“Why hello.” Ishi said. Chuka squeaked and went into Hiroko’s arms. Hiroko held Chuka tight and looked up at the older guy.

Hiroko looked down at Chuka and felt her shiver in her arms then looked back at Ishi. Knowing how Chuka feels, Hiroko realizes the person in front of them isn’t a nice person. “Who are you?” Hiroko asked glaring at the man,

Ishi chuckled as he walked over to Hiroko, making the later step back from this strange man. “Just a friendly neighborhood guy. I just want to ask you a few questions.” He explained. Hiroko held Chuka tight as she stepped away from the strange man. Ishi was centimeters away from grabbing Hiroko and Chuka till someone kicked the man in the fast.

Ishi was on the ground passed out, while Hiroko and Chuka turned to see Mickey standing above Ishi’s passed out body. Chuka smiled and wiggled out of Hiroko’s arms and flew into Mickey’s. “Mickey~Chuchu!” Chuka cried. 

Mickey smiled and hugged Chuka back, tight. “Chuka! I’m glad your okay!” He cheered. Chuka laughed as she hugged Mickey back. “Are you okay? Your not hurt are you?” Mickey asked looking at Chuka to check if she had any injuries. 

Chuka shook her head. “I’m fine~chuchu.” She replied. Mickey smiled and hugged Chuka back. 

“Y-Your Mickey.” Hiroko said. Mickey looked up and turned to Hiroko. The girl gave a small smile and waved. “Hello.”

“Chuka!” Yume called out. Hiroko, Mickey and Chuka looked up to see Yume and the others had caught up to Mickey. Yume looked up and saw Hiroko, Yume glared seeing the later in front of her with Chuka. 

Hiroko raise her arms in defense. “I didn’t harm Chuka. I took care of her.” She explained. Yume was about to speak till Chuka cut her off.

“Its true Yume~chuchu! Hiroko helped me~chuchu!” Chuka confirmed. Yume looked suprised and turned to Hiroko. Hiroko looked nervous and tried not to show some emotion to show she cared for Yume or Chuka’s well being.

Hiroko suttered for bit before she got the words she needed to say. “Well I couldn’t leave Chuka there where other people can see her, so I had to keep her safe.” She explained as she stuttered. 

Yume looked at her friends who smiled believing her story. “I told you she can be nice.” Kyoko added. Yume rolled her eyes, but sighed giving a smile. Maybe Hiroko could be nice if she wanted too. 

Hiroko’s eyes turned to where Ishi was passed out, and saw he was on the run. “Uh guys, we got some problems. That mysterious creepy guy he’s on the run!” She yelled pointing at Ishi. 

“Ishi!” Oswald yelled. “Get back here!” Oswald and the toons chased after the doctor with the girls following behind them.

Ishi looked around trying to hide, but found luck when he saw a drawing of a balloon near a balloon stand. He smirked knowing he can get away from the cures. He grabbed his walkie talkie and pointed it at the poster. Soon the poster turned black and white. “Osoroshiku absorb!” He shouted.

Then a monster started to form out of the poster turning into a balloon Osoroshiku. “Oso!” The monster shouted. Soon everyone started to run away from the monster, but some where too late and fell to the monster’s negative energy. When Yume and the others made it to the scene they saw Ishi and the Osoroshiku draining the color and energy from people.

“Aw man! We’re too late!” Madoka complained. 

Hiroko glared. “Not really. You girls need to transform and need to defeat that thing!” She shouted.

The toons, Yume and the girls were confused with how Hiroko came up with that answer. “How did you know?” Usagi asked. 

Hiroko chuckled rubbing the back of her head. She was about to explain when the Osoroshiku came behind her and roared loudly. Yume and the three girls glared at the monster right in front of them. “No time to explain Hiroko! Tell us after the battle!” Yume yelled grabbing her Toon Pact. 

Hiroko nodded. “Alright!” Mickey and Oswald grabbed her hand and took her somewhere safe so she wouldn’t get hurt. She and the toons hid in the bushes as Yume and the others were ready to fight.

Pretty Cure, Toony Click!

Full of happiness and dreams, Cure Paint!

Full of wisdom and luck, Cure Lucky!

Full of smiles and laughter, Cure Imagine!

Full of music and joy, Cure Sound!

“I knew it.” Hiroko smirked with a whisper. 

The four cures jumped and started to throw kicks and punches towards the monster. Cure Paint gave the monster a kick popping the balloon face, but it created a new one and punched Cure Paint towards some trees. Cure Lucky and Cure Sound ran and decided throw their hits towards the monster next. Cure Lucky was able to land another hit, which caused the balloon face to pop again, but like it did before it grew another balloon face and tried to swipe Cure Lucky away, but she missed it.

Cure Sound threw a few more punches before Cure Imagine threw a couple of kicks and punches towards the monster pushing it back. The Osoroshiku struggled to get up and was ready to ram into the girls. The four cures nodded at each other and decided to do a group kick together. They did and the balloon face popped again, but instead of one head coming back five came back and rammed into the cures.

The cures struggled to get up, but the attack was so strong they needed to stay down. Hiroko gasped and needed a way to get help, but didn’t know what to do. From there she saw a jump rope and had a plan. As Ishi was gloating about how he won, Hiroko handed the rope to the toons.

“What are you doing?” Felix asked. 

“Were going to stop this monster. You, Mickey and the bunny go to the other side of the bushes, while Chuka, the puppy and I stay here and hold on to the other end.” Hiroko explained.

“You know i have a name.” Oswald replied sounded irritated he was called a bunny. Hiroko smirked as she, Chuka and Bimbo walked back as Oswald, Mickey and Felix walked to the other side of the bushes and held on to the rope. Hiroko counted down and once she got to one, the group held on to the rope and rammed it into Ishi and the Osoroshiku.

“What in the?” Ishi asked.

“Osoro?” The monster asked confused. 

Cure Paint and the rest of the cures were also confused but Cure Imagine and Cure Paint saw this was Hiroko and the toons plan. Cure Paint quickly jumped and gave a monster a kick causing it to be pushed back into the trees.

“Go! Cure Paint!” Cure Lucky yelled. 

“Right!” Cure Paint replied grabbing her Cure Brush. She did her signature dance before shouting her attack. “Painting love! Pretty Cure Dokidoki Paint!” She shouted as she launched a rainbow heart towards the monster healing it back to normal as a drawing.

Ishi growled seeing he was defeated and turned to see who was the true foil to his plans. He saw Hiroko rolling up the jump rope smirking at the doctor. Ishi growled and was about to march towards Hiroko till he felt the Cure Brush on his back.

“Hurt her and your sorry.” Cure Paint threatened. Ishi chuckled and stepped back from Cure Paint. He listened to her threat and disappeared heading back to the Taku Court. Cure Paint sighed and put down her Cure Brush. She then turned to her friends and nodded knowing they have to do their healing color spell.

“With the colors of the rainbow! Bring color back to life!” The Pretty Cure shouted. Soon color started to come back to the park, surprising Hiroko. 

Later the girls were back in their regular outfits and were walking home with Hiroko. As they walked and there were no more interruptions from the Taku Court Yume was able to ask Hiroko how she knew about the Pretty Cure. “Hiroko.” Hiroko stopped and turned to Yume and the others. “How did you know we were the Pretty Cure?” She asked.

Hiroko grabbed her phone and showed him the video from yesterday. “I took this video and your voice and Cure Paint’s voice are exactly the same.” She explained. “Don’t know why people don’t know, but I can tell from a person’s voice who they are.”

Yume was surprised Hiroko knew all about that without seeing her transform. Just her voice alone was enough to prove Yume is Cure Paint. Mickey laughed at how smart Hiroko was. “Well I’ll be. No one ever discovered a Pretty Cure like that.” He laughed.

Hiroko put her phone back in her pocket. “It was just common sense.” She replied. “I had a gut feeling it was you Yume. I just need one piece of evidence to prove it.”

And for the first time, Yume smiled and Hiroko. “That’s good detective work Hiroko.” She complimented. Hiroko blinked and gave a smile back to Yume. The two shook hands knowing the feud is possibly over.

Soon Chuka’s broach started to turn green and let out a Toon Pact in front of Hiroko. Hiroko, Yume and the rest of the team we’re surprised as Hiroko grabbed the Toon Pact and held it. “What’s this?” Hiroko asked.

“A Toon Pact.” Yume said. Hiroko turned to the pink haired girl. “It means you're a Pretty Cure, Hiroko.” Hiroko’s eyes widened as she looked at the Toon Pact.

Mickey started to think. “That means there’s a toon out there for Hiroko.” Mickey pointed out. The girls looked in shock and realized there had to be a toon for Hiroko, but who?

Somewhere away from a town, a cat or demon like toon was walking away as he carried his belongings in a bindle. He stopped walking and went to his pocket and pulled out his Toon Token. The toon’s eyes narrowed as he held the token close to him.

“So they must be near.” He whispered.

(ED: Fashion Check!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have an title yet for Episode 6, but its going to focus on Hiroko becoming a cure as well as the introduction of Bendy.


End file.
